Et ma vie pour tes yeux, lentement s'empoisonne
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sora a toujours été fasciné et attiré par son grand cousin Riku. Mais entre cousins, il ne peut rien avoir de plus qu'un lien familial, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi son cœur bat-il aussi frénétiquement en sa présence ? La relation entre deux cousins pourra peut-être en déranger certain(e)s. Yaoï soriku. Autres couples hétéro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Squarenix. UA et donc sans doute OOC

**Pairing** : Soriku

**Rating **: M

**Résumé** : Sora a toujours été fasciné et attiré par son grand cousin. Mais entre cousins, il ne peut rien avoir de plus qu'un lien familial, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi son cœur bat-il aussi frénétiquement en sa présence ?

**Note **: Première fanfic dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts. Ça me fait tout drôle de quitter le fandom de Naruto. J'espère rester assez proche des caractères des personnages. La relation entre deux cousins pourra peut-être en déranger certain(e)s.

**Note 2 **: A la base ça devait être un petit one shot. Mais je me suis laissé emporter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et ma vie pour tes yeux, lentement s'empoisonne***

**Noël : Sora 8 ans, Riku 9 ans**

-Sora, Roxas, venez dire bonjour à votre grand cousin, Riku.

Sora, un petit châtain aux grands yeux bleu et son frère jumeau Roxas petit blond à l'air toujours pensif, se précipitèrent pour aller à la rencontre de ce fameux cousin dont leurs parents ne cessaient de parler mais qu'ils n'avaient encore à ce jour, jamais rencontrer. En effet, la famille de Riku avait quitté la cité-état de Destiny Island pour s'installer dans la cité-état de la ville de Traverse, bien avant la naissance des jumeaux. Et la distance entre les deux petits pays étaient bien trop grande et le voyage bien trop cher pour permettre à toute la famille de se réunir régulièrement. Ce noël-ci faisait donc figure d'exception. Les jumeaux étaient heureux de voir enfin, non seulement leur tante Aeris et leur oncle Zack, mais surtout de faire connaissance avec leur grand cousin Riku.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, les jumeaux reprirent une attitude plus posée et regardèrent avec curiosité les trois personnes qui les attendaient. Aéris, leur tante, une jolie femme aux longs cheveux châtain retenus dans une natte serrée et aux grands yeux verts, joignit ses mains sur son cœur en s'écriant :

-Tifa ! Ils sont encore plus mignons que sur les photos que tu m'as envoyées ! Grande sœur, pourquoi as-tu attendu que je parte avant de mettre enfin ces deux petits anges au monde ?

Tifa, rougit légèrement sous le compliment de sa cadette tandis qu'Aéris s'accroupissait devant les deux garçons pour les saluer.

-Bonjour les garçons. Je suis la petite sœur de votre maman. On ne se connait pas très bien mais j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre et qu'on pourra faire plein de choses ensemble.

Roxas acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Sora bondissait, heureux. Sa tante avait l'air très doux et très gentil. Une silhouette puissante se dressa alors derrière Aéris et en levant les yeux, Sora sut qu'il se trouvait devant Zack, son oncle et le meilleur ami de son père. C'était un bel homme aux cheveux noir comme le jais qui semblaient défier toute loi de gravité et au regard gris-bleu.

-Hey ! dit-il d'une voix grave avec un sourire taquin, tout en abattant une main solide sur l'épaule de Sora. Cloud, tu nous as fait deux bons petits gaillards là ! J'espère qu'ils sont aussi solides que ce qu'ils ont en l'air.

Cloud, le père des jumeaux, un grand blond aux yeux bleu clairs, esquissa un geste vague de la main, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ils ont hérité de la force de leur mère, dit-il (ce qui fit faire une légère grimace de douleur à Zack qui ne connaissait que trop bien les coups de poings de Tifa), mais heureusement ils ne sont pas du tout violents. Sora est un petit peu turbulent de temps en temps mais c'est normal, à son âge.

Cloud et Tifa contemplèrent leur progéniture d'un regard affectueux. Les jumeaux avaient des caractères très différents et si Sora était le bout-en train, Roxas était beaucoup plus posé et réfléchi.

-Riku, viens dire bonjour à tes cousins, appela Aeris en se redressant.

Sora se pencha un peu sur le côté, curieux, afin de mieux voir le garçon qui se rapprochait de sa tante. Et c'est lorsque son cousin se tint près de sa mère que le cœur de Sora manqua un battement et que son ventre se contracta brutalement. Devant lui, se tenait un grand garçon à l'étrange chevelure argentée et aux grands yeux bleu-vert. Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux, sa bouche délicatement ourlée et ses iris pétillaient d'intelligence. Il n'avait que neuf ans mais il dégageait une certaine maturité qui lui conférait au moins deux ans de plus.

-Riku, voici tes cousins. Roxas et Sora.

Riku pencha la tête pour les saluer, le voile de ses longs cheveux obscurcissant temporairement sa vue, avant de se redresser.

-Salut, dit-il en les fixant tour-à-tour.

Son regard irradiait une telle douceur et une telle gentillesse que Sora s'en sentit comme transporté.

Intimidé, il tendit néanmoins la main à son cousin.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Riku, dit-il dans un sourire plein de dents.

Riku le contempla, étonné et radieux. Puis il saisit la main du jeune châtain et la serra.

Sora apprécia la chaleur de cette poigne et la douceur de sa main. Son cœur martelait encore plus fort sa poitrine. Mais il décida de l'ignorer. Son cousin semblait lui faire un drôle d'effet, comme quand il voyait sa voisine Kairi. Mais ça ne devait pas être pour les mêmes raisons, car après tout, non content d'être son cousin, Riku était également un garçon. Et ce genre de choses, ne se passaient pas entre garçons, pas vrai ?

-On va jouer ? proposa-t-il alors à Roxas et Riku.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et partirent jouer dans la chambre des jumeaux sous le regard appréciateur de leurs parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Vacances d'été : Sora 15 ans Riku 16 ans**

Sora trépignait sur place, aussi excité qu'une puce.

-Sora ! Râla son frère qui, allongé sur le lit, essayait désespérément de lire. Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu es en train de me donner le tournis.

-Mais enfin Roxas, comme peux-tu rester aussi calme, alors que Riku ne va pas tarder à arriver ? répondit son jumeau en s'asseyant près de lui.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Ok, leur cousin venait passer deux semaines ici pour les grandes vacances. Mais était-ce une raison pour s'affairer de la sorte ?

-Je suis très content moi aussi qu'il vienne. Mais on a 15 ans maintenant. On n'est pas obligé de courir dans toute la maison.

-Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu ! continua son frère.

-Depuis nöel de cette année, lui rappela Roxas. Sans compter qu'il nous a appelés pour notre anniversaire il y a deux mois à peine.

Sora fit la moue. Roxas pouvait être un véritable rabat-joie.

-Tu es trop sérieux, décréta-t-il en retirant le livre des mains de son frère.

-Et toi, trop gamin, répliqua Roxas en récupérant son livre. Si ça avait été Riku qui tentait de te raisonner, tu l'aurais écouté sans rechigner et tu ne lui aurais pas dit qu'il est trop sérieux, lui !

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Riku est plus âgé que nous, c'est pour ça qu'il est si sérieux et protecteur.

Roxas secoua la tête, amusé.

-Il n'est protecteur qu'envers toi. Mais c'est normal, tu es tellement dissipé….

-C'est pas vrai ! protesta Sora.

-C'est qui, qui a saccagé les fleurs du prof de sciences naturelles pendant son cours de botanique ?

-Mnnf… Marluxia aurait dû m'expliquer qu'il avait mis de la javelle dans ce récipient. Je l'aurais pas confondu avec l'engrais.

-Il l'avait dit en début du cours.

-J'ai pas entendu.

-Parce-que tu parlais trop avec Heyner !

Sora croisa les bras sur le buste et bouda.

-Riku va avoir du boulot pendant ces deux semaines, ricana Roxas. Et dire qu'il va te faire réviser le programme avant la rentrée scolaire.

-Mais…, voulut protester Sora.

-C'est l'accord, Sora, le gronda gentiment Roxas. Tu sais très bien que tu es passé de peu cette année. Maman ne veut pas que tu commences ta nouvelle année avec des lacunes.

Sora marmonna mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que son frère avait raison. Et il savait aussi que si Riku avait accepté de faire un aussi long voyage depuis la ville de Traverse, c'était en parti pour l'aider à réviser et réussir son année.

-Si tu veux aller à l'université d'Illusiopolis, tu n'as pas le choix, conclut Roxas.

-Mais j'ai encore le temps, Roxy….

-Pas tant que ça.

Sora leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère était beaucoup trop sérieux à son goût.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora attendait Riku avec une fébrilité croissante. Après s'être fait viré de la chambre par son frère et dégagé de la cuisine par sa mère, l'adolescent avait dû se résoudre à s'exiler dans le jardin pour attendre l'arrivée de son cousin. Son père devait sortir du travail et récupérer Riku à la gare.

Les yeux dans le vague, Sora s'était assis sur le banc qui jouxtait la maison. Lui-même ne comprenait pas cette impatience qui le prenait aux tripes dès qu'il savait qu'il allait voir Riku. Cela avait été toujours ainsi depuis sa première rencontre avec l'argenté et ça n'avait cessé de s'accroître. Au début, il avait cru que c'était normal mais il avait très vite perçu que Roxas n'était pas sujet à ces mêmes manifestations quand il attendait Riku. Sora avait jugé cela normal car son frère était beaucoup moins expressif que lui.

Enfin ça, c'était avant l'arrivée de Naminé, la cousine de Kairi. Depuis que la jeune blonde était apparue sur l'île pour les vacances d'été, Roxas se comportait très bizarrement en sa présence. Rougissant pour un oui ou un non, s'impatientant de la voir, passant plus de temps que nécessaire dans la salle de bain. Cloud avait rigolé un jour, en observant tout ce manège et avait chuchoté à Sora « on dirait que ton frère est amoureux ». Puis il avait fait un clin d'œil au châtain en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Sora quant-à lui était resté interdit. Déjà, apprendre que son frère était tombé amoureux, relevait presque du miracle. Jamais Roxas n'avait semblé avoir de béguin pour personne, ou du moins, il ne le montrait pas et en parlait encore moins, à la différence de Sora dont toute l'île connaissait ses sentiments pour Kairi. Ensuite, même lorsqu'il allait voir Kairi, devenue sa petite amie depuis, Sora n'avait jamais prêté autant attention à son apparence et n'avait jamais ressenti cette impatience. Et enfin, la seule personne pour laquelle Sora adoptait le même comportement foldingue de Roxas face à Naminé, c'était pour Riku. Et il avait beau se dire que c'était du grand n'importe quoi et que c'était totalement irrationnel car après tout c'était Kairi sa petite amie et que Riku était seulement son cousin, il n'empêchait qu'il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que les rares fois où Riku était à ses côtés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Riku arriva, Sora lui sauta littéralement au cou.

-Riku ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as manqué !

Son aîné sourit, amusé. Il avait l'habitude des démonstrations affectueuses de Sora. Elles ne cessaient jamais de l'étonner mais elles le prenaient beaucoup moins au dépourvu qu'au début.

-Très bien, et toi Sora ? dit-il en le repoussant délicatement afin d'embrasser sa tante et son autre cousin.

-Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? ça te va drôlement bien ! On voit mieux tes yeux, continua le châtain en prenant la valise de Riku et en la tirant péniblement sur le sol.

-C'est bon, je la prends, dit Riku en saisissant la poignée.

Au passage, ses doigts effleurèrent la main de Sora et ce dernier tressaillit alors qu'une boule de feu se mit à danser la samba dans son ventre.

-Hey ho ! Vous m'oubliez ou quoi ? protesta Cloud en prenant la valise. Laissez l'homme de la maison faire.

Il souleva à peine la valise de quelques centimètre, qu'une poigne d'acier la saisit à son tour pour la porter à bout de bras.

-L'homme de la maison, peut-être. Mais la force à l'état brut ici, c'est moi, le taquina Tifa en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, sous les regards impressionnés des quatre garçons.

-Bon, je vais faire le repas, décréta Cloud en rentrant dans la cuisine.

-Déjà fait ! hurla Tifa arrivée en haut des escaliers.

-Et la parité homme/femme ? maugréa Cloud en ressortant de la cuisine. Tu vas me faire passer pour un gros fainéant qui se vautre sur le canapé dès qu'il rentre du boulot !

Roxas et Sora s'observèrent du coin de l'œil en ricanant.

-On va te montrer là où tu vas dormir, décréta Roxas en s'adressant à Riku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora était assis devant son bureau, fixant la feuille blanche d'un œil torve tandis qu'il suçotait le bout de son stylo avec application. Près de lui, Riku l'observait du coin de l'œil, le menton appuyé dans le creux de la paume de sa main, l'air pensif.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette inactivité intense et productive, l'aîné des deux garçons s'ébroua légèrement et pris la parole.

-Sora, tu crois vraiment que si tu continues à fixer le vide comme ça, la solution à ton problème de maths surgira par miracle ?

Gêné d'être surpris en flagrant délit de rêverie, Sora piqua un léger fard qu'il tenta de dissimuler sous l'épaisse broussaille de ses cheveux.

-J'arrive pas, geignit-il de façon très virile.

-Tu n'as pas cherché correctement, l'accusa gentiment Riku.

Il lui saisit le stylo et l'éloigna de sa bouche.

-Allez, fais-moi plaisir, concentre-toi. On a bien travaillé, c'est le dernier exercice de la journée, promis.

Sora hocha la tête alors que son cœur manquait un battement. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec Riku. En temps normal, Roxas était toujours dans les parages. Mais aujourd'hui, le blond avait enfin rendez-vous avec Naminé, laissant son frère et son cousin en tête-à-tête durant toute l'après-midi. Et cette « intimité » rendait Sora grandement nerveux. Des papillons battaient des ailes dans son ventre à chaque fois que Riku s'approchait de lui pour lui donner une explication et son souffle se coupait dès que son regard croisait les iris turquoises de son jeune professeur. Il avait tour-à-tour chaud et froid et éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à se concentrer.

-Comme ça, continuait Riku, inconscient de son effet sur son cadet, tu pourras retrouver Kairi au plus tôt ce soir.

En entendant le prénom de sa petite amie, Sora ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé. C'est vrai qu'elle était gentille et qu'il l'avait aimé durant toute son enfance mais….quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sora soupira en s'étirant quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Mais au fait Riku. Et toi, tu n'as pas de petite copine ?

L'argenté sembla surpris par la question et contempla son cadet d'un air intrigué.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Ben, je sais pas. T'es plutôt beau gosse, donc ce serait normal que tu aies une copine d'autant plus que tu es gentil et intelligent.

-Vraiment ? Tu me trouves toutes ces qualités ? le taquina Riku.

-Absolument, déclara Sora en déviant le regard, un peu gêné.

-J'en suis flatté, lui dit son cousin à voix basse.

-Alors ? reprit Sora de nouveau serein. Tu as quelqu'un ?

Riku le fixa quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant d'avouer du bout des lèvres :

-Oui, je suis avec quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois.

-Non ? Sérieux ? Mais c'est trop bien ! s'exclama Sora d'un ton joyeux alors qu'en réalité une part de lui hurlait de douleur. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

-C'est un peu délicat, expliqua Riku en haussant les épaules et regardant dans le vide.

-Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit son cadet, curieux.

Riku prit alors un air très grave et riva ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin. Sora fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que son aîné allait aborder un sujet scabreux mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir en quoi sa relation amoureuse pouvait s'avérer aussi difficile.

-Ce n'est pas une fille.

Sora ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de pouvoir articuler un mot.

-Comment ça ? Mais….c'est… quoi alors ?

Le châtain comprenait mais sans vraiment réaliser ce que Riku lui révélait.

L'argenté de son côté, se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-La personne avec laquelle je sors, c'est un garçon.

-Un garçon ? demanda Sora.

-Oui. Un garçon.

-Mais… comment ? Pourquoi avec un garçon ?

-Parce-que je n'aime pas les filles, expliqua Riku en fermant les yeux.

-Sérieux ? Toi Riku, le beau gosse de service devant lequel toutes les filles bavent, tu n'aimes que les mecs ! T'es gay !

-Bingo Sora ! Tu as enfin compris, plaisanta Riku en le regardant. Maintenant Sora, à toi de voir si ça te dérange ou pas.

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? demanda spontanément le châtain.

-Parce-que certains hétéro n'aiment pas fréquenter des homo.

-Mais enfin, que tu sois gay ou pas, ça ne change rien à ta personnalité, s'offusqua Sora. Tu restes le Riku que je connais depuis toujours. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te rejeter.

Riku, rassuré par la réaction de son cousin, lui dédia un immense sourire, ce qui était très rare chez lui. Sourire qui fit avaler de travers à Sora. Et tousser bruyamment pour dégager ses bronches.

-Merci, souffla l'argenté, tandis que son cousin tentait de calmer sa quinte de toux.

-Ben, c'est normal, répondit le cadet en se raclant la gorge.

Puis il prit soudain un air soucieux.

-Mais, tes parents sont au courant ? Ils en pensent quoi ?

-Mes parents savent tout et même si mon père n'a pas sauté de joie, ils acceptent tous les deux mon orientation. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix.

-Ouf… me voilà définitivement rassuré, soupira Sora. Ils sont vraiment cools.

-C'est clair.

-Et comment s'appelle ton copain ?

-Je t'en parlerai mais seulement après que tu aies fini ton exercice de maths.

-Nooon, Riku c'est pas juste, se plaignit Sora en s'effondrant sur son bureau.

Riku rit doucement devant tant de simagrées. Sora l'observait du coin de l'œil, admirant son visage. Bien que ses traits soient fins et purs, ils ne classaient pas pour autant l'argenté dans la gamme des homosexuels et c'est pour cette raison que Sora avait été très surpris d'apprendre que son cousin était gay. Il laissa son regard dériver jusqu'aux bras dénudés de ce dernier, contemplant le dessin parfait de ses muscles et le châtain songea furtivement et avec un soupçon de jalousie combien le petit copain de Riku devait être bien lorsque celui-ci l'enlaçait. Puis il se fustigea mentalement en se secouant. Il ne devrait pas penser ce genre de chose. Après tout, il avait Kairi. Et puis, il n'était pas gay. Du moins, pas à ce qu'il le sache. Et en plus Riku était son cousin. Alors ce genre d'idée ne devrait même pas lui effleurer l'esprit.

Il se remit alors consciencieusement au travail sous le regard turquoise de son professeur. Mais en réalité, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'en savoir plus sur la relation amoureuse de Riku. Ça lui faisait trop mal, là, quelque part dans son cœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora était assis en tailleur dans son lit, l'air gêné et ahuri. Dans le lit à l'autre bout de la chambre, son frère dormait, comme un bienheureux, rêvant sans doute à Naminé qui était enfin devenue sa petite copine. Sora jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale sur sa table de nuit. Il n'était que 4h30 du matin. Mais le châtain n'avait absolument pas envie de se rendormir. Son regard revint au creux de ses jambes où le mât qui s'y était dressé quelques minutes auparavant ne se manifestait plus. Il avait fait un rêve. Un rêve très très chaud… Tellement chaud que Sora s'en était extirpé au moment de l'apothéose. Au début il avait éprouvé beaucoup de frustration, son corps surchauffé par le désir lui réclamant d'aller jusqu'au bout de son plaisir. Puis sa conscience avait peu à peu repris le contrôle et alors l'adolescent s'était dressé, transpirant, les yeux écarquillé, mal-à-l'aise. Non seulement il n'avait jamais eu de rêve aussi bouillant de sa vie, mais en plus, il était estomaqué en réalisant qui en étaient les acteurs. Bien évidemment, il était un des protagonistes. Mais à sa vive surprise, son partenaire était non seulement un garçon, mais il s'agissait en plus de Riku, son cousin. Horrifié et furieux contre lui, Sora tentait d'éluder ce rêve en se disant que ce n'était trois fois rien. Que cela arrivait à tout le monde de faire des rêves à caractère homosexuel. Que cela résultait seulement de sa frustration sexuelle dût à une abstinence temporaire imposée par Kairi. Et que la révélation de la sexualité de Riku avait sans doute orienté ses songes. Mais malgré tous ces arguments, il ne parvenait pas lui-même à se convaincre et il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans tout ça. Etait-ce le fait que Riku soit un homme ou bien celui que Riku soit son cousin ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours suivant, Sora les passa dans une sorte de brouillard. Il oscillait entre le dégoût qu'il ressentait à son égard et le désir grandissant qu'il éprouvait envers Riku.

Bien qu'il soit du genre peu secret, il parvint néanmoins à ne pas montrer à ses proches son attirance pour son cousin et personne ne remarqua sa torture morale. Les derniers jours passèrent donc entre révisions, rigolades pour les autres et rêveries torrides pour Sora. Il lui arrivait de bloquer sur le visage de son cousin pour partir dans des délires fantasmagoriques dans lesquels Riku s'abandonnaient totalement à lui. Puis, tout aussi vite qu'il s'était évadé, son esprit revenait. Alors Sora se fustigeait et fuyait loin de l'argenté pour calmer ses hormones.

Et le jour du départ de Riku, alors que son cousin le prenait dans les bras pour lui dire au-revoir, Sora se surpris à s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, le suppliant mentalement de ne pas partir. Inconscient du tourment de son jeune cousin, Riku était monté dans le wagon et lorsque le train partit enfin, une larme dévala sur la joue de l'adolescent. C'était comme si Riku venait d'emporter une partie de son cœur. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Sora réalisa qu'il était profondément amoureux de son cousin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A suivre…**_

*Le titre est un vers du poème « Les Colchiques »de Guillaume Appolinaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Squarenix. UA et donc sans doute OOC

**Pairing** : Soriku Roxas/Naminé

**Rating **: M

**Résumé** : Sora a toujours été fasciné et attiré par son grand cousin. Mais entre cousins, il ne peut rien avoir de plus qu'un lien familial, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi son cœur bat-il aussi frénétiquement en sa présence ?

**Note **: Première fanfic dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts. Ça me fait tout drôle de quitter le fandom de Naruto. J'espère rester assez proche des caractères des personnages. La relation entre deux cousins pourra peut-être en déranger certain(e)s.

**Note 2 **: A la base ça devait être un petit one shot. Mais je me suis laissée emporter. Je pense être partie pour au moins 4 chapitres. Il y aura l'apparition de nombreux personnages de Kingdom Hearts. Cette fiction se transforme finalement en schoolfic universitaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et ma vie pour tes yeux, lentement s'empoisonne**

**Université d'Illusiopolis. Sora 19 ans, Riku 20 ans****. **

Sora balança son sac sur le sol et s'assit en soupirant sur le lit de son studio universitaire. Si Roxas l'avait vu jeter ainsi ses affaires scolaires, nul doute que le blond aurait piqué une crise. Mais Roxas ne vivait plus avec lui à présent et ne pouvait donc plus le juger sur sa façon de ranger.

Le jeune châtain s'étala de tout son long sur le lit, fatigué par sa longue journée de cours. Il était en première année d'aéronautique et cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il avait commencé les cours et il commençait déjà à décrocher. Heureusement, bientôt Riku rentrerait à son tour pour sa troisième année d'université. Les trois dernières années rentraient toujours un mois après les deux premières années. Sora fronça les sourcils. Son redoublement l'avait empêché de retrouver Riku à Illusiopolis plus tôt que prévu. Roxas, lui, n'avait pas redoublé et était donc parti de la maison l'année précédente. Il avait désiré poursuivre ses études à la Cité du Crépuscule auprès de sa copine, Naminé. Mais l'école de droit qu'il avait intégrée ne lui convenait pas du tout et après plusieurs mois, il avait décidé de partir étudier l'architecture à Illusipolis. Naminé l'avait accompagné de bon cœur pour y poursuivre ses études de design. Quant-à Sora, il avait toujours voulu étudier à Illusiopolis. La présence de Riku, puis celle de son frère par la suite, n'avait fait que renforcer son désir. Et après une année de travail acharné pour obtenir ses diplômes sous les félicitations de ses professeurs, étonnés par des notes aussi brillantes, le jeune homme avait enfin pu s'inscrire dans l'école d'aéronautique qui lui plaisait tant. Les cours s'étaient avérés très intéressants mais terriblement fatigants**. Sora qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être assidu devait prendre énormément sur lui pour parvenir à suivre.

Des petits coups sur la porte le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha, vers sa porte, et l'ouvrit pour se trouver nez-à-nez face à une jeune rouquine.

-Kairi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à son ex copine.

-Tu as l'air crevé, constata cette dernière avec un doux sourire. Axel et moi, on voulait savoir si ça te disait de manger avec nous ce soir ?

Sora secoua la tête.

-C'est vraiment gentil mais ce soir, je crois que je vais dormir. On reporte ça à ce week-end, ok ?

-Pas de problème Sora. Ça me fait tellement bizarre de te voir bosser, je n'ai pas l'habitude, le taquina-t-elle. Il n'y a que Riku qui ait jamais su te faire travailler.

-Rhooo, c'est pas vrai, protesta mollement Sora.

-Une bonne douche et un bon dodo, je crois que c'est ce qu'il te faut, dit Kairi. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Salut Sora.

-Salut Kairi, dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Contre toute attente, Kairi et lui étaient resté de bons amis après leur rupture. Et aujourd'hui, la demoiselle qui était en deuxième année de littérature, sortait avec Axel, un grand rouquin qu'elle avait rencontré sur le campus. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et il était aussi en Littérature. Il avait été chargé de sa tutelle au début de l'an passé et il avait complètement craqué sur la jeune fille. Depuis et à la surprise de tous, Axel et Kairi filait une histoire d'amour sans accroc.

Sora était très content pour elle. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Et puis, de son côté, il ne s'était pas privé non plus. Il avait eu plusieurs copines. Et plusieurs copains aussi.

Quand il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Riku lors de l'été de ses 15 ans, l'adolescent qu'il était alors, avait décidé de taire cet amour et de l'étouffer dans l'œuf. Il pensait se consacrer entièrement à Kairi. Mais cette relation ne lui convenait plus. Alors il avait rompu et avait commencé à flirter à droite et à gauche. D'abord avec des filles. Puis un jour, par jeu, avec un garçon. Il s'était surpris à apprécier. Il avait recommencé avec un autre garçon. Et ce n'était toujours pas mauvais. Puis il avait eu une relation plus sérieuse avec un troisième. Ça avait duré plusieurs mois et ils étaient vraiment sortis ensemble. Il l'avait quitté pour une fille. Puis il avait quitté la fille pour un garçon. Et à c'est à ce moment-là que Sora avait compris, admit et accepté le fait qu'il aimait autant les hommes que les femmes. Qu'il était bisexuel et ouvert aux deux sexes.

Contre toute attente, quand il en parla à sa famille, ce ne fut pas Cloud qui se montra le plus frigide sur le sujet, mais Tifa. Et lorsque Sora ramena son premier copain à la maison, ce fut elle qui haussa un sourcil de surprise. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, la pilule finit par passer et Tifa accepta qu'elle avait 50% de chance d'avoir un jour, un beau-fils.

Roxas, quant-à lui, n'avait pas eu besoin que son frère lui parle ouvertement de sa bisexualité pour l'avoir compris. Il le savait sans doute depuis bien longtemps.

Et Sora avait constaté avec surprise que son frère avait aussi compris les sentiments amoureux qu'il nourrissait pour Riku, lorsqu'un jour Roxas revenant de la Cité du Crépuscule, avait posé un livre ouvert à une page précise devant son lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait demandé Sora en levant le nez de son cahier de révision.

-Lis, lui avait intimé Roxas en s'asseyant en face de lui, une mèche blonde indisciplinée lui barrant le front.

-« Ainsi, si les mariages entre frères et sœurs sont fortement proscrits à cause des risques de consanguinités pour leurs progénitures, les mariages entre cousins sont au contraire vivement encouragés afin de permettre à l'héritage de rester au sein de la famille. »

Sora avait levé un regard dubitatif vers Roxas.

-C'est tiré du code civil de la Cité du Crépuscule.

-Ah ?

Sora ne voyait absolument où Roxas voulait en venir.

-Lis celui-ci, l'avait encouragé son frère en lui tendant un nouveau livre.

Sora avait froncé les sourcils mais obéit.

-«Sont considérés comme liés par le sang tous les enfants issus de la même année. Ainsi leurs unions sont fortement interdites. En revanche, les enfants issus des mêmes parents ne sont pas forcément considérés comme frère et sœur et peuvent s'unir sans que cela soit préjudiciable, même si ces unions doivent rester exceptionnelles. Les unions entre germains sont, quant à elles, totalement autorisées. »

-Mais … ? avait dit les Sora, les yeux écarquillés. C'est immoral.

-Non, avait dit Roxas. C'est juste un autre mode de pensée, un autre mode de valeur. C'est tiré du code civil des Jardins Radieux.

Sora avait dévisagé son frère, surpris qu'une cité-état aussi puissante et prospère puisse avoir un code aussi particulier. Du moins si différent du sien.

-Maintenant lit ces deux parties, avait intimé Roxas en lui tendant deux autres livres.

-Ce sont les codes civils de quelles cité-états ?

-Celui-ci est de Destiny Island et l'autre de la ville de Traverse.

Sora avait lu rapidement les parties concernées mais ne trouva rien à redire.

-Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a rien de spécial ici.

-Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de très important que tu devrais noter Sora.

-Je ne vois pas, avait insisté le jeune homme en scrutant les pages.

-Quels sont les mariages qui sont interdits ?

-Les mariages entre membre d'une même fratrie à cause de la consanguinité.

-Et ?

-Les mariages entre les personnes du même sexe pour Destiny Island.

-Et les mariages autorisés ?

-Tous les autres.

-Et ceux entre cousins et cousines sont autorisés aussi ?

-Euh… apparemment.

-Dans les deux cités-état ?

-Oui.

-Et entre cousin de même sexe, c'est donc possible à la ville de Traverse ? Non ?

Sora avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise et manqué s'étouffer. Devant lui, Roxas le contemplait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Roxas…. ?

-Tu m'as pris pour un idiot ? Je suis ton frère, non ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me cacher ce genre de chose à moi ?

-Mais….comment ? Depuis combien de temps ? avait balbutié Sora.

-J'ai eu des petits doutes l'été où Riku est venu te donner des cours. Mais depuis que tu fréquentes aussi bien des garçons que des filles, j'en ai la certitude. Et puis j'ai compris que tu avais renoncé à cet amour que tu classais d'immoral et d'impossible car même si ce n'est pas noté dans notre code civil, depuis tout petit on nous inculque que les relations amoureuses entre membre d'une même famille sont tabous. Que l'amour doit venir de l'extérieure de la famille afin de rapporter un nouvel individu au sein de son clan. Mode de pensée primitif venu de nos ancêtres du temps où ils vivaient en horde, si tu veux mon avis.

Sora avait écouté son frère, l'air circonspect. Il avait l'habitude des digressions scientifiques de Roxas. C'était lui, l'encyclopédie de leur duo.

-Je pensais comme toi et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler, pour ne pas remuer inutilement le couteau dans la plaie. Mais, à la Cité du Crépuscule, j'ai pu voir que le cousin d'une amie la courtisait et que ça ne choquait personne. Et j'ai rencontré plusieurs couples de cousins germains. C'était des couples mixtes, mais il y avait aussi des couples d'hommes. Et des couples de femmes. Et tout le monde trouvait ça normal. Alors j'ai commencé à me renseigner et j'ai réalisé que là-bas, ce genre d'union était même recommandé afin d'empêcher la dispersion de l'héritage familial dont chaque enfant doit hériter une part à sa majorité.

J'ai continué mes recherches. J'ai découvert d'autres lois de cet acabit dans d'autres cité-états. Puis j'ai analysé notre propre code civil et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, ces unions n'étaient pas non plus interdites chez nous. Et qu'à une certaine époque, elles étaient même encouragées. Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que le brassage génétique était nécessaire pour avoir des enfants sans tare.

Mais… étant donné que toi et Riku êtes deux hommes, je doute fort qu'on doive se faire du souci pour vos futurs enfants, avait conclu le blond en riant.

Sora, éberlué, avait alors sauté au cou de son frère et s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis, il avait passé toute la soirée à se confier à son jumeau, soulagé d'avoir un allié. Et c'est cette nuit-là, qu'il avait décidé de ne pas baisser les bras tant que Riku lui-même ne lui disait pas de laisser tomber.

C'est pour quoi, cette année, Sora n'avait qu'un objectif en tête. Partir à la conquête du cœur de Riku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sora ! regarde qui est là, s'écria Roxas.

Sora se rapprocha de petit groupe constitué de Roxas, Naminé et Riku. C'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'il revoyait son cousin. Il l'avait certes eu au téléphone pour les anniversaires et les noëls entre-temps mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. De plus les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'appeler souvent et la conversation ne pouvait pas durer trop longtemps car le prix de la communication était exorbitant et les lignes sur une telle distance étaient souvent brouillées. On n'en était qu'au début de la télécommunication et les ordinateurs ne s'adressaient encore qu'aux professionnels de l'informatique. Le commun des mortels se contentaient de livres, papiers et stylos pour étudier ou communiquer. Aussi Sora était-il particulièrement heureux de pouvoir profiter de ces années d'études auprès de Riku pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui.

-Riku, le salua Sora en lui donnant une petite tape affectueuse dans le dos. Ça fait longtemps.

Il avait grandi et jugeait peu approprié dorénavant de se jeter au cou des gens pour dire bonjour. Et puis, il redoutait qu'en s'approchant trop de son aîné, son cœur cesse de battre sous l'émotion. Ou bien qu'une certaine partie septentrionale de son anatomie s'éveille. Alors il préféra saluer Riku de façon plus conventionnelle. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de détailler l'homme de ses rêves et de le trouver encore plus renversant qu'avant.

Son cousin le dépassait toujours mais seulement d'une demie-tête, pas plus. Ses yeux bleu-vert étaient toujours aussi envoûtants et lui portaient toujours un accroc à l'estomac. Quant à son étrange chevelure argentée aux reflets violine, hérité d'après les dire de sa mère, de leur grand-père Séphiroth, elle était toujours aussi courte que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et sa frange voilait à peine son regard captivant. Une fois de plus, Sora en eut le souffle coupé. Il aurait voulu emprisonner ces yeux turquoises et les garder pour lui seul.

-Sora, je suis heureux de te revoir après tout ce temps, lui dit son cousin dans un doux sourire.

Sora tressaillit. La tonalité de la voix de Riku n'étaient pas tout à fait la même que celle qu'il entendait au téléphone. Elle était beaucoup plus profonde et légèrement voilée. Le genre de voix qui vous filez le tournis. Et qui hypnotisa totalement le châtain.

Bon, il avait la confirmation que malgré les années, Riku lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Maintenant, le but de Sora était de non seulement faire savoir à son aîné qu'il n'était pas complètement hétérosexuel puis ensuite s'arranger pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'intéressait. Autant le reconnaître, il allait avoir du boulot.

Pour autant, il ne voulait ni sortir la carte de la séduction, ni celle de la provocation. Ce genre de choses ne marchait jamais quand on recherchait une vraie relation. Et puis, il voulait que Riku soit amoureux de lui, Sora, tel qu'il était sans artifice, ni mensonge. Alors certes, il saurait se montrer charmant et n'hésiterait pas à créer des situations ambigües, mais hors de question d'user d'artifices pour autant.

-Alors dis-moi, comment se sont passés tes premiers cours en aéronautique ? Tu es parvenu à ne pas t'endormir sur tes cahiers ? demanda Riku qui avait toujours aimé taquiné affectueusement son cousin.

-N'importe quoi ! répondit le châtain. Je parviens à résister aux bras de Morphée. Bon, c'est pas toujours évident et c'est très fatigant**, mais je m'accroche. J'ai vraiment envie d'exercer dans cet environnement. Je ne sais pas encore dans quelle spécialité mais je trouverai bien.

-Excellent, lui dit Riku, visiblement ravi.

Il s'apprêtait visiblement à rajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

-Riku ! s'exclama Axel, un grand rouquin aux yeux vert de chat. Tu es enfin de retour ! J'espère que tu ne déserteras pas l'organisation cette année.

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Sora.

-Oui, dit Riku. Kairi m'a présenté Axel l'an passé. Et depuis, on fait partie de la même association de paintball. L'Organisation XIII.

-D'ailleurs, ça vous dirai d'y participer ? demanda Axel à brûle-point. Riku est notre meilleur sniper.

-Mmmm… je ne sais pas trop, fit Sora. Je vais attendre de prendre le rythme de mes cours pour voir si j'ai le temps de participer à une association.

-Je vais encore retrouver régulièrement des bleus sur ton corps, observa Kairi qui avait accompagné son petit copain.

-Ce sont les risques du métier, plaisanta Axel. En tout cas, si jamais vous désirez vous défouler un jour en tirant sur des cibles humaines, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir afin que je vous présente à Xemnas, le président de l'association. *Got it memorized ?

-Pourquoi ne nous en tu pas parlé avant ? dit Roxas.

-Bah… je suis arrivé plus tôt pour m'installer avec Kairi mais comme les cours n'avaient pas encore repris, les autres membres du club qui sont tous plus âgés que vous deux, n'étaient pas encore là. Donc, il n'y a pas encore eu de partie. Mais maintenant, ça va recommencer !

Malgré ses deux ans de plus, Axel s'entendait très bien avec les jumeaux et ils leur arrivaient très régulièrement de faire de très longue partie de jeux vidéo tous les trois tandis que les deux cousines, Kairi et Naminé partaient faire les magasins.

-Vous allez voir, dans la semaine, Demyx va arriver. Un autre membre complètement taré. Il fait des études de musicologie. Et il y aura aussi Larxène. L'admiratrice de Riku. Elle a pas encore intégré le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant c'est pas comme si on le lui répétait pas à longueur de temps.

Riku soupira tandis que Sora crispait les poings de jalousie. Il ne connaissait pas cette Larxène mais il ne l'aimait déjà pas.

-Enfin, c'est de ta faute aussi. Trouve-toi un mec et elle arrêtera de t'harceler, dit Axel. Tant que t'auras personne, elle gardera l'espoir de te ramener dans le « droit » chemin.

Riku grommela pour seule réponse.

Sora sourit, rassuré d'apprendre que son cousin était toujours célibataire et apparemment libre de cœur. Il savait au moins avoir le champ libre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora retrouva toute sa petite bande assise à la cafétéria. Harassé, il déposa son plateau avant de se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en poussant un profond soupir.

-Et bien, quelle fatigue ! remarqua Axel, assis juste en face de lui.

-Ne m'en parle pas, dit-il en saisissant sa fourchette. J'adore mes cours et je m'investis dans mon travail. Mais c'est pas toujours évident.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander, proposa Riku, assis à l'opposé de la table.

-Mais tu n'es pas dans l'aéronautique, observa Sora.

-L'aérospatiale, précisa Riku. Mais nous avons à peu près les mêmes bases en première année. Je peux donc t'expliquer certaines choses.

-Alors dans ce cas, ça sera avec un grand plaisir, lui répondit tout sourire le châtain qui voyait là une occasion de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui.

-Ouais… l'aérospatiale, fit Axel d'un air perplexe. Ils parlent d'envoyer un homme sur une de nos lunes mais pour le moment ils parviennent tout juste à envoyer des satellites en orbite.

-Mais c'est justement le début de la conquête spatiale ! Tu verras, Axel, dans une dizaine d'année, on enverra le premier homme dans l'espace ! s'enthousiasma Sora en faisant de grands gestes.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette branche. J'y crois très profondément, expliqua plus posément Riku. Nous progressons très rapidement et bientôt le rêve deviendra réalité.

-Mouais…, fit Axel pas très convaincu.

-Tu es trop littéraire pour comprendre, le taquina Roxas.

-Au contraire, mon côté littéraire me donne une grande imagination, voulut-il le détromper.

-Dans ce cas, ne soit pas si terre à terre et crois en la conquête spatiale, dit Riku.

S'ensuivit un long débat entre le roux et l'argenté sur les possibilités de l'homme à voyager dans l'espace. Sora écoutait d'un air captivé, trouvant que les arguments de son cousin tenaient vraiment la route.

-Eh Sora ! dit Kairi, assise entre Axel et Riku et dont le débat laissait de marbre. Je crois bien que tu as une touche.

-Mmm ?

-Il y a un mec qui arrête pas de te mâter expliqua-t-elle en désignant un garçon assis à la table d'à côté.

Sora se retourna pas très discrètement pour regarder le dit garçon.

Riku avait mis fin à sa discussion et observait le manège d'un air intrigué.

-Ce n'est pas le style de Sora, intervint Naminé, il les préfère plus grand et moins souriant.

Riku détourna le regard pour le fixer sur la jeune fille assise en face de lui, surpris.

-Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas ? Sora est bi, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Sora se doutait que ses deux amies avaient fait exprès d'aborder ce sujet devant Riku. Roxas en avait touché un mot à Naminé qui elle-même l'avait appris à sa cousine. Et Kairi, loin de le prendre mal, avait semble-t-il, décidé de donner un coup de main à son ex petit-ami.

L'argenté, quant à lui, roula les yeux de surprise.

-Maman n'en n'a pas parlé à tante Aéris ? demanda Roxas, assis entre Sora et Naminé. Elle doit encore miser sur les 50% de chances qui lui restent d'avoir une belle-fille. Pourtant, je t'assure que lorsque Sora emmenait ses copains à la maison, tout le monde était au courant, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire égrillard.

Assis près de lui, Sora lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-N'en rajoute pas ! J'en ai ramené qu'un à la maison. Et j'ai rien fait quand vous étiez là.

-Ah bon ? le taquina Roxas.

-Où voulais-tu que je fasse quoique ce soit alors qu'on partageait la même chambre, imbécile, riposta Sora en levant les yeux au ciel, d'exaspération.

Roxas ricana.

-Tu es très fort et suffisamment imaginatif pour ça. Souviens-toi quand je t'ai retrouvé avec cette fille dans …

Sora bâillonna son frère de sa main. Il était un peu gêné et ne désirait pas que Roxas parle trop de sa vie sexuelle devant ses amis en général et Riku en particulier.

-Ah ça, je confirme, Sora ne manque pas d'imagination et d'endurance, le taquina à son tour Kairi.

Axel passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de sa copine tandis que Sora piquait un fard magistral et voulait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Roxas quant-à lui se tordait de rire sur sa chaise comme un gamin. A croire que lui et Sora avaient temporairement inversé leurs rôles.

Riku, lui, assis à l'autre bout, observait son cadet d'un air songeur et légèrement amusé. Il semblait prendre conscience que le garçon avait bien grandi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**

J'ai conscience que le couple formé par Axel et Kairi pourra en étonné plus d'un(e), surtout les habitués de l'akuroku. J'avoue en être la première surprise mais je n'avais pas envie de faire deux couples homosexuels et Roxas étant déjà avec Naminé, le Kairi/Axel est venu tout naturellement dans cette fiction.

* « Got it memorized » phrase emblématique d'Axel en anglais traduite par « c'est bon, c'est retenu ?» KH II, « Tu t'en souviendras ? » KH 358/2, « N'oublie jamais » KH chain of memories.

_** Petit cours de français que j'ai découvert en écrivant. 'Fatigant' ici ne prend pas de ' u ' intercalé car c'est un adjectif dans ce contexte. Comment savoir s'il s'agit d'un adjectif ? Il suffit de pouvoir le remplacer par un autre adjectif. Ex : 'c'est un travail fatigant' = 'c'est un travail difficile'. Au contraire= 'c'est un travail fatiguant le dos'. Dans ce contexte ce n'est pas un adjectif mais un participe présent donc on intercale le 'u'. Les joies de la langue française !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Squarenix. UA et donc sans doute OOC

**Pairing** : Soriku Roxas/Naminé Axel/ Kairi

**Rating **: T

**Résumé** : Sora a toujours été fasciné et attiré par son grand cousin. Mais entre cousins, il ne peut rien avoir de plus qu'un lien familial, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi son cœur bat-il aussi frénétiquement en sa présence ?

**Note **: Première fanfic dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts. Ça me fait tout drôle de quitter le fandom de Naruto. J'espère rester assez proche des caractères des personnages. La relation entre deux cousins pourra peut-être en déranger certain(e)s.

**Note 2 **: Je m'excuse si certains membres de l'organisation XIII sont clairement OOC, mais n'ayant pas joué à chain of memories, je ne connais pas trop Larxène et Zexion. De plus, je crois que Zexion est plus jeune qu'Axel dans KH mais pour la fiction, il sera plus âgé.

Sinon, vous remarquerez que j'appuie beaucoup sur le lien fraternel qui unit Sora et Roxas. C'est parce-que je trouve ce lien très beau et mon rêve le plus cher c'est que dans KH III, Roxas reçoive enfin un cœur et vive par lui-même. Et que Sora et lui puissent se côtoyer comme deux frères. Perso quand dans KH II j'ai dû dire adieu à Roxas, ça m'a fendu le cœur. Je m'étais attaché à ce personnage surgit de nulle part et retrouver Sora a été difficile (alors que j'adore Sora aussi).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et ma vie pour tes yeux, lentement s'empoisonne**

Le lendemain Axel leur présenta trois de ses amis, qui étaient tout comme lui, issus de la cité-état des Jardins Radieux.

-Les amis, je vous présente Demyx, Zexion et Larxène. On a tous les quatre grandis ensemble. Zexion est notre aîné tandis et Larxène et Demyx ont le même âge que moi, expliqua Axel. Etant donné que nous sommes issus de la même année, aux Jardins Radieux on nous considère comme l'équivalent de frère et sœur. Zexion est en micro-biologie, Demyx en musicologie et Larxène en géologie.

Sora contempla d'un œil mauvais la fameuse Larxène, une blonde aux iris bleus qui faisaient les yeux doux à Riku. Ses cheveux courts étaient lissés sur son crâne tandis que deux mèches balayaient son front, telles des antennes. Le jeune homme ne la trouvait décidément pas jolie, ni même gracieuse.

Sans se soucier du regard des autres, la jeune fille se précipita vers l'argenté et s'accrocha à son bras et s'écriant qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir et qu'il lui avait manqué. Riku, indifférent, affichait un air profondément blasé et lui demanda poliment de lui lâcher le bras.

N'importe quelle fille aurait trouvé ce comportement frigide pour le moins refroidissant mais visiblement, Larxène ne faisait pas partie de celles-ci. Et même si elle lâcha le bras du jeune homme, elle ne cessa tout de même pas de l'abreuver de questions à propose de ses vacances.

-Larxène, tu vois pas que tu le gonfles ! l'apostropha le dénommé Demyx.

Sora regarda le grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair qui contemplaient Larxène de façon affligée et ennuyée. Il portait un sitar en bandoulière et affichait un air on ne peut plus décontracté. Il éprouva aussitôt une vive sympathie pour lui.

-On t'a pas sonné ! régimba la demoiselle.

-Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, murmura Axel à Roxas. C'est pire que chien et chat.

Comme pour étayer ses propos, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se disputer sur un sujet des plus futiles. Riku en profita pour mettre un peu de distance entre lui et la demoiselle bagarreuse.

Sora reporta son attention sur le fameux Zexion. Il était plus petit de taille que Axel et Demyx et paraissait aussi beaucoup plus sérieux et posé qu'eux. Ses cheveux gris aux reflets bleutés étaient coupés courts sur sa nuque tandis qu'une longue frange voilait son œil droit. Il écoutait la dispute entre ses deux amis d'un air détaché.

-Au fait, reprit Axel, vu que tout le monde est de retour sur le campus, Xemnas m'a signalé qu'il y aurait une partie de paintball dans les jours suivants. Sora, Roxas, si vous voulez essayer, vous êtes les bienvenues.

-Riku ! Tu seras encore là cette année ! s'écria Larxène. Il faut absolument que tu me formes pour le snipe.

-Je ne te vois pas trop snipeuse, Larxène. Et puis tu as déjà tout ton équipement, si tu veux faire du snipe il va falloir que tu t'achètes une nouvelle arme. Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment le coup ? demanda Riku sous le regard amusé d'Axel.

Larxène fit une moue pas très jolie et ronchonna un petit moment tandis que Demyx se tordait de rire. Sora et Riku se lancèrent un regard de connivence. La jeune fille leur tapait sur les nerfs.

-Bien sûr, on vous prêtera un équipement, ajouta Axel.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Sora. Ça pourrait être amusant. T'en penses quoi Roxas ?

-C'est bon Axel, tu nous as convaincu, abdiqua le blond. Tu peux nous noter pour ta prochaine partie. Sora est moi on va voir ce que ça donne.

Axel s'approcha des jumeaux et passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ça va être cool ! On va s'éclater ! Et Larxène, s'il-te-plait. Ne t'acharne pas sur Demyx comme tu en as l'habitude.

-Ce fainéant n'a qu'à se bouger sur le terrain !

-T'inquiète Axel, je crains rien de cette vipère sadique !

-C'est qui que tu traites de vipère sadique ? s'écria la jeune fille, furieuse.

-ça suffit ! les interrompit d'un ton sans appel Zexion. Je vous ai supporté pendant tout le trajet de l'allée, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Vous me fatiguez.

Le ton dur et le regard sévère empêcha les deux énergumènes de poursuivre leur dispute.

Demyx, pour ne pas avoir le dernier mot, prit son sitar qu'il se mit à gratter en poussant la chansonnette sous le regard incrédule de Roxas, celui critique de Larxène et celui amusé de Sora. Ce dernier avait décidé d'adopter définitivement le jeune châtain qui paraissait complètement décalé. A ses côtés, Axel se mit aussitôt à taper des mains pour donner le rythme et joignit sa voix à celle de son ami. Zexion se pinça l'arête du nez. Kairi riait tout son soul. Naminé croquait la scène sur son éternel cahier à dessin. Et Riku souriait doucement.

-Tu vas voir Sora, Demyx et Axel forment un sacré duo tous les deux, expliqua l'argenté. Demyx est un gros flemmard qui a toujours le mot pour rire. Quand Axel et lui sont ensemble, ils forment une équipe de glandeurs professionnels. Zexion passe son temps à les rappeler à l'ordre. Et Larxène à les houspiller.

-Ce sont deux chiens fous et je dois passer mon temps à les surveiller, renchérit Kairi en souriant aussi. Quand Axel est seul, il sait se montrer responsable et sérieux mais dès que Demyx est avec lui, c'est une autre paire de manche. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas dans la même filière.

-Zexion ! Calme ton frère de lait ! gronda Larxène.

-Frère de lait ? demanda Sora.

-Oui, aux jardins radieux c'est un peu particulier, dit Riku. Les liens de sang ne sont pas aussi importants que chez nous. Ainsi, des enfants issus des mêmes parents ne sont pas vraiment considérés comme des frères et sœurs alors que des enfants tous issus de la même année eux, sont considérés comme frères et sœurs et ne peuvent donc pas s'unir.

-Oui, j'en avais entendu parler. Mais c'est très bizarre. Ça veut dire qu'à chaque fois que des gens se rencontrent, ils doivent demander l'année de naissance pour savoir s'ils sont considérés comme frères et sœurs ?

-Apparemment la cité des jardins radieux n'est pas aussi grande qu'Illusiopolis et City Island. Il semblerait que là-bas, tous les enfants issus de la même année se connaissent. On pourrait penser qu'au niveau du brassage génétique ce n'est pas génial mais heureusement il existe une règle qui permet de réguler tout ça.

-Vraiment ? Laquelle ? demanda Roxas qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler dans tous les codes civils qu'il avait compulsés lors de son année de droit.

-Les enfants ayant étés allaités par la même femme sont considérés comme de vrais frères et sœurs et ne peuvent pas s'unir. Hors, la plupart du temps, les enfants issus d'une même mère sont allaités par cette dernière. Sauf cas exceptionnel. Ainsi la fratrie ne peut pas se mélanger. Et il n'y a aucun risque de mariage consanguin.

-ça rééquilibre la balance, admit Roxas.

-C'est compliqué tout ça, bougonna Sora.

-Zexion et Demyx ont donc partagé le même lait maternel ? reprit Roxas.

-Oui. La mère de Demyx a eu un fils avant lui. La mère de Zexion étant morte en couches, elle s'est proposée de l'allaiter. Zexion et Demyx sont donc frères de lait. *

-ça me fait mal à la tête, je trouve ça un peu illogique, dit Sora.

-Moi, je trouve ça épatant la façon dont les règles changent d'une cité-état à une autre, s'enthousiasma Roxas. Tu te rends comptes Riku que pour la cité des jardins radieux, nous ne sommes pas cousins. Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, nous sommes presque des étrangers les uns pour les autres.

Riku pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe que son cousin lui tienne ce genre de propos. Sora souriait en secouant la tête. Roxas avait décidé de lui prêter main forte et n'hésitait pas à faire de légères insinuations à son avantage. D'ici quelques jours, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il sorte l'artillerie lourde.

Sans doute fatiguée d'entendre les cris de Larxène parmi les mélopées lyriques d'Axel et de Demyx, Kairi s'approcha d'eux, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son petit ami dans le but de le faire taire. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté et aussitôt le silence revint dans le petit groupe sous le soupir de Zexion qui sentait un mal de tête lancinant poindre le bout du nez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora était en train de se préparer. Il n'avait pas cours le week-end, comme la plupart des autres étudiants. Il dévisagea longtemps son reflet dans le miroir. Ses grands yeux bleu marine avaient toujours fait son succès. Lui les aurait préféré bleu azur, assortit avec son prénom qui signifiait 'ciel ', mais la nature avait voulu que ses iris évoquent plus les abysses océaniques que la voûte céleste. Son grand sourire et son dynamisme faisait également son charme et séduisait toujours ses interlocuteurs. Il tenta de passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux châtains indisciplinés mais y renonça. Il arrivait souvent à Sora d'envier les cheveux blond cendrés et facile d'entretien de Roxas. Son frère pouvait se faire des coiffures assez stylisés sans passer des heures dans la salle de bain alors que lui, ne pouvait rien obtenir de ses cheveux même en bataillant durement durant toute une matinée. Désolant…

Il enfila son polo à manche courte, réajusta une des chaînes de son pantalon. Il adorait les pantalons sur lesquels pendaient des tas de breloques en tout genre. Roxas lui, avait tendance à préférer les pantalons plein de poches. Cette différence vestimentaire faisait toujours rire leur mère.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil critique à son physique. Il n'était pas trop mal. Mignon, chou, sympa, cool étaient les termes qui venaient très souvent à la bouche des gens en le voyant. Il y était habitué et savait qu'il ne serait jamais canon comme Riku mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Il avait accepté le fait que lui et Roxas ne seraient jamais très grands de tailles ni très solidement battit. Même s'ils avaient pris plusieurs centimètres et avaient développé leur musculature, ils n'auraient jamais les carrures d'Axel et de Riku. Mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, pensa le châtain en haussant les épaules.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la sonnette. Quand il déverrouilla la porte de son studio, il trouva sur son palier Roxas et Axel.

-Tu verrouilles tout le temps ta porte ? s'étonna le jeune homme à la crinière de feu.

-ouaip… on sait jamais. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-On a très courageusement fui mon appartement, expliqua Axel un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kairi et Naminé sont en train d'essayer une nouvelle recette et on n'avait pas envie de servir de commis de cuisine.

-On avait l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque universitaire, tu nous accompagnes ? ajouta Roxas en désignant un livre qu'il tenait à la main.

Axel poussa un profond soupir, pas du tout enthousiasmé par l'idée d'aller étudier.

Sora pinça les lèvres, pas vraiment tenté non plus.

-Riku y est déjà, crut utile d'ajouter Roxas d'un air entendu.

Sora leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère venait de gagner. Il connaissait trop ses faiblesses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se rendre à la BU, signifiait traverser la moitié du campus universitaire sous un soleil de plomb. L'automne venait à peine d'arriver mais l'été ne semblait pas décidé à céder sa place pour autant. Pour les aider à supporter la chaleur, Axel leur acheta des glaces à l'eau de mer. C'était la première fois que les jumeaux en mangeaient et ils savourèrent l'étrange saveur sucrée/salée.

-ça donne de l'énergie et ça met du baume au cœur. Normalement on en mange après le travail, mais aujourd'hui on va faire une exception, leur expliqua leur aîné.

-On n'est plus des gosses, fit remarquer Roxas.

-Roxy, t'es chiant, répondit Axel sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Le blond se tut, pas vexé mais se demandant s'il était vraiment si ennuyeux que ça.

-Tu trouves que je suis trop sérieux ? glissa-t-il à son frère.

Sora le détrompa.

-Parfois j'aimerai bien avoir tes capacités de concentration et de déduction. Moi, j'arrive jamais à fixer mon attention plus de quelques minutes sur quelque chose.

-Mouais… mais moi parfois j'aimerai arriver à être aussi insouciant que toi et à attirer instantanément la sympathie des gens, observa le blond.

Sora passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère en riant et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Même s'il ne bondissait plus au cou des autres, il était toujours aussi affectueux envers son jumeau.

Axel leur ébouriffa à tous les deux les cheveux.

-C'est votre différence qui fait votre force ! assura-t-il. Et vous êtes aussi adorable et gentil l'un que l'autre.

Le trio marchait tranquillement au travers du campus quand le son caractéristique d'un instrument les interpella.

-On approche du conservatoire, fit Axel. On entend le sitar de Demyx. Pour une fois, ce flemmard doit réviser. Venez, on va voir ça.

Et ni une, ni deux, le rouquin les entraîna vers un imposant bâtiment dévoué aux arts du spectacle. Le conservatoire regroupait ainsi les filières de musicologie, de danse, de théâtre et autres filières nécessitant des représentations artistiques.

Ils y découvrirent bien le jeune homme, adossé contre un mur du bâtiment, qui d'un air indolent, plaquait quelques accords sur son instrument.

-Demyx ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Axel. Tu vas en cours le jour où justement tu n'en as pas ? T'es pas normal comme gars.

-Détrompe-toi. Je vais tous les jours en cours. Après, personne ne dit que je les suis avec assiduité et que je ne m'endors pas. Surtout pendant les cours de solfège. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un cours complètement inutile. La musique tu l'as dans le sang ou tu l'as pas. Voilà tout.

Sora trouvait le jeune homme décidément très sympathique. Et drôle.

Demyx avisa soudain qu'ils avaient tous les trois une glace à la main et regarda Axel d'un air de reproche.

-Et moi Axel ? J'ai pas droit à ma glace à l'eau de mer?

-Le jour où tu travailleras sérieusement on en reparlera. Là, on va à la BU bosser, nous.

-Arf… quel horreur…, fit Demyx en plissant le nez. Bon courage. Moi je vais rester là et me reposer en attendant Xion.

-Qui est Xion ? demanda Sora curieux.

-C'est ma copine ! s'écria Demyx en plaquant un accord sur son sitar pour souligner son propos.

-Elle est en danse classique, expliqua Axel. Elle a votre âge. Et c'est le 13ème membre fondateur de l'organisation XIII.

-Hein ?

-Ben, à la base on était que 13 membres dans cette association. Les 13 grâce auxquelles elle a pu voir le jour. Et Xion est le 13ème. Larxène et elle étaient les deux seules filles.

-Ah … parce-que tu trouves que Larxène ressemble à une fille toi ? gronda Demyx en grattant son sitar. Ne compare pas s'il te plait ma douce et timide Xion avec cette vipère.

Axel continua comme si son ami n'était jamais intervenu dans la conversation.

-Xion est également la plus jeune. Elle est très douce et réservée mais sur le terrain, elle est très puissante.

-Elle est adorable, renchérit Demyx, visiblement mordu.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, dit Sora.

-Et combien de membres comporte cette association aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Roxas, plus pragmatique.

-On doit être une quarantaine. Il faudra demander à Xemnas et Saix. Ce sont eux qui gèrent tout ça.

-Il y a même des joueurs de Blitzball qui se sont joint à nous, enchérit Demyx.

-Vous comptez faire un match quand ? demanda Sora.

-Probablement dans deux semaines.

-Comptez-nous parmi vous ! dit le châtain en attrapant son frère par le bras.

-C'est noté, répondit le musicien.

-Bon, tu nous accompagnes pas ? voulut s'assurer Axel.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse dans une bibliothèque ? Il n'y a que des livres …

-Sûre, vu sous cet angle là…

Les trois jeunes gens saluèrent Demyx et reprirent leur route jusqu'à la fameuse BU. Ils n'eurent pas fait deux pas, qu'à nouveau quelqu'un les arrêta. ** Il s'agissait cette fois de Hwo Arang, le voisin de palier de Sora. Hwo Arang était un champion de taekwondo qui avait remporté plusieurs championnats dont le célèbre King of Iron Tournament. Sora et lui avaient de suite accroché car ils étaient tous les deux passionnés d'une célèbre série animée se déroulant dans un monde ninja.

-Hé Sora ! Tu tombes bien ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! s'écria le garçon aux yeux légèrement bridés et aux cheveux cuivrés.

Il trifouilla dans son sac.

-Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

-Tiens, lui dit le jeune homme en lui remettant une cassette vidéo. C'est Yoshimitsu qui l'a faite pour toi. Je pense que ça devrait te plaire. Ce sont les derniers épisodes.

-Non ! Sérieux ! s'écria Sora en grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu lui diras merci de ma part.

-Pas de problème.

-Tu as vu les épisodes ?

-Bien entendu, répondit Hwo Arang avec un petit sourire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis en retard à l'entraînement. D'ailleurs j'y file, sinon Julia va me tuer. Elle est peut-être douce en temps normal mais quand elle est énervée, ses coups font mal.

-Ok. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. Et bon entraînement ! lui dit Sora alors que le grand garçon s'éloignait déjà en lui faisant au-revoir de la main.

-ça sera fait !

Sora regarda son voisin qui s'éloignait en trottinant. Puis il reporta son attention sur la cassette vidéo et un immense sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

-C'est quoi comme série ? demanda Axel.

-C'est l'histoire d'un jeune ninja orphelin qui vit dans un village caché. A sa naissance, on a scellé en lui un biju, un puissant démon si tu préfères. De ce fait il n'est pas très aimé par les gens de son village. A l'âge de 13 ans, il va faire équipe avec un garçon et une fille de son âge sous la tutelle d'un puissant ninja. Il va développer ses pouvoirs et ses capacités et se faire accepter petit à petit. Il va défendre ses valeurs et créer des liens très puissants avec les gens qui l'entourent. Mais un jour, son coéquipier qui est à la fois son rival et meilleur ami, quitte le village pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle et le héros va donc partir à sa recherche pour le ramener à la raison. Et pour se faire, il va devoir suivre des entraînements intensifs afin de devenir de plus en plus puissant.

-Oui, mais s'il doit devenir puissant c'est surtout pour préserver la paix entre les ninjas et devenir le chef du village, le corrigea Roxas.

-Mais particulièrement pour ramener son ancien coéquipier devenu rebelle, insista Sora.

-Sora est persuadé que les deux garçons ressentent plus que de l'amitié. Il soutient que c'est de l'amour qu'il y a entre eux, exposa Roxas à un Axel intrigué.

-ça crève les yeux ! assura le châtain.

-Sora, c'est un animé pour mecs. Il n'y aura pas de relation entre deux garçons, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit des personnages principaux.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ils s'embrassent bien dans un des premiers épisodes.

Axel cligna des yeux de surprise.

-C'est sans faire exprès, lui rappela son frère. Et ils n'ont pas eu l'air d'apprécier ça du tout.

-Naminé est totalement d'accord avec moi. Ils vont finir ensemble. Sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de provoquer un baiser entre eux.

-Le héros finira forcément avec sa coéquipière et meilleure amie, dont-il est amoureux depuis l'enfance.

-C'est faux. Aujourd'hui il la voit plus comme une sœur. Tu sais, je suis la preuve vivante que les amours d'enfances ne sont pas forcément les amours d'adultes. Au pire, l'auteur les fera finirent seuls, lui et son rival. Implicitement, ça voudra dire qu'ils sont ensemble.

-Tu rêves trop, soutint Roxas en secouant la tête.

-Personnellement, je ne me vois pas parcourir le monde et encore moins me sacrifier sauf pour la personne que j'aime, affirma Sora, les yeux pétillants.

-Tu ferais donc ça pour Riku ? le taquina Roxas.

Axel roulait des yeux en écoutant le débat. Et soudain son cerveau percuta la dernière phrase de Roxas.

-Ri…ku ?

Les jumeaux s'interrompirent brutalement et Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Sora pestait contre son frère.

-Bon… vous m'expliquez ? demanda Axel, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jumeaux résumèrent rapidement la situation à Axel. Ce dernier écoutait d'un air intéressé, pas dérangé par l'amour que Sora portait à son cousin.

-Bah… chez nous ces liens de sangs ne sont pas aussi importants, dit-il. Les mariages entre germains ne dérangent personne. Et j'ai beaucoup de potes qui sont sortis avec leur propre cousine.

-Pourquoi Riku et moi ne sommes-nous pas nés aux Jardins Radieux ? ça changerait tellement de choses… tout serait plus facile, soupira Sora.

-Allez, avec des « si » on referait le monde. Inutile de faire des suppositions. Vie à fond ! Bats-toi pour celui que tu aimes sans te soucier du regarde d'autrui, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

Sora remercia Axel d'un chaleureux sourire. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis qui le soutenaient.

Après avoir bien pris leur temps, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la bibliothèque universitaire, un lieu dans lequel Sora n'avait jamais mis les pieds depuis qu'il avait commencé ses cours.

La bibliothèque était immense et d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle possédait deux étages et ses murs étaient couverts de rayonnages plein à craquer de livres.

-Ouah ! C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Sora.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la première fois que tu y entres, se désola Roxas en remettant son livre à une bibliothécaire.

-Généralement, Riku étudie à l'étage dans l'aile droite, réfléchit Axel à voix haute, en commençant à gravir un large escalier.

Sora s'élança en riant sur les marches, alors que son frère lui intimait le silence du bout des lèvres. Le châtain s'excusa et se tut aussitôt en remarquant que des élèves assis aux tables de révision, le fusillaient du regard. Il monta les derniers degrés à grand pas et tomba brusquement dans deux puits couleur lagon. Le souffle court, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces yeux bleu-vert qui faisaient battre son cœur.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Riku, s'excusa Axel.

Riku, face à eux, les dévisageaient, un petit air pincé au coin des lèvres. Il ne semblait pas très content et Sora savait parfaitement pourquoi. Riku avait plutôt bon caractère mais il détestait qu'on le fasse poireauter trop longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? maugréa-t-il. Ça fait depuis une heure que je suis ici.

-On a croisé du monde sur notre route, expliqua Sora, tout sourire en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Riku le contempla avant de pousser un petit soupir. Il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâché lorsque Sora lui souriait comme ça. Un air taquin apparut au fond de ses iris et il ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux de son cousin.

-ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as dû sympathiser avec tout le campus. Si en plus ils sont tous aussi bavards que toi, je dois presque m'estimer heureux que vous soyez enfin là.

-Je ne suis pas si bavard que ça, protesta le châtain alors que Riku leur faisait signe de le suivre.

-Tout comme tu n'es pas bruyant du tout, continua-t-il de l'asticoter. Dès que tu es arrivé, j'ai su que c'était toi. Il n'y a que toi pour pousser un aussi grand cri d'admiration dans une bibliothèque alors qu'il y a écrit « silence » partout.

Sora voulut répliquer mais devant l'évidence de ces propos, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se rembrunit en croisant les bras sur le buste, ce qui amusa davantage Riku.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, lui dit l'argenté.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant ! affirma Sora.

Ce n'était pas parce-qu'il était amoureux de lui qu'il allait pour autant le laisser l'embêter. Riku secoua la tête en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand brusquement quelque chose attira l'attention du châtain et ce dernier abandonna le groupe en disparaissant dans un rayon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu encore ? demanda Roxas, habitué aux disparitions soudaine de son jumeau.

Riku ne répondit pas et suivit le châtain. Il le retrouva planté devant une étagère remplie de beaux livres dédiés à l'aviation.

-On dirait que tu as trouvé ton bonheur, dit-il à son cousin.

-Regarde, lui dit Sora en feuilletant un livre.

Il lui montrait du bout de l'index, un magnifique avion capable de transporter une centaine de personnes sur des milliers de kilomètres.

-Tu te rends comptes que grâce à lui, le voyage d'une cité-état à une autre ne s'effectue qu'en seulement quelques heures. C'est magique !

Riku sourit en acquiesçant alors que Sora lui vantait les mérites de l'appareil qui venait à peine d'être mis en service.

-Les places coûtent encore très chers… mais je suis certain que peu à peu, les voyages par avion vont se démocratiser et qu'un jour, tout le monde pourra se payer un aller-retour.

-J'en suis sûr, approuva Riku.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent, profitant de cette connivence qui les liait profondément. Ils avaient toujours eu envie de voyager pour découvrir d'autres mondes, d'autres univers et étant plus jeunes, ils avaient eu quantité de projets pour s'échapper vers d'autres horizons. Même si le temps était passé et les avait rendu plus raisonnables, moins rêveurs, ils partageaient toujours ce même goût de l'aventure. Un silence apaisant et complice s'était installé entre eux. Et Sora, perdu dans le regard de Riku, pensa que ses yeux turquoise l'empoisonnaient peu à peu mais que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait d'un antidote. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine et son souffle semblait plus court.

-Riku… je…

-Riku, tu es là, le coupa une voix masculine qui rompit le charme.

Les deux cousins se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir un peu plus loin en face d'eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux yeux bleu clair qui leur faisait signe de la main à l'autre bout du rayon. Il possédait une carrure puissante et musclé et des traits fins mais terriblement virils et sérieux. Il devait avoir entre 23 et 24 ans.

-Terra, j'arrive, lui dit l'argentée en saisissant la main de Sora.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement alors que Riku remontait le rayonnage de livres en direction de l'autre homme.

-Sora, je te présente Terra, mon tuteur. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi lors de ma première année. Il est doctorant en aérospatial et prépare son mémoire pour cette année. Terra, voici Sora, mon cousin qui est en première année d'aéronautique.

-Ravi de connaître Sora, le salua Terra. Riku m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il ne m'a dit que du bien.

-Vraiment, s'étonna Sora.

-N'en rajoute pas, marmonna Riku à l'adresse de son mentor.

-Je suis venu te prévenir que je partais. Aqua est venu me chercher et Ventus nous attend chez lui.

-Très bien, fit Riku.

Une jeune femme aux iris bleus-gris et aux cheveux de la même couleur, vint se placer alors aux côtés de Terra. Sora la trouva très jolie.

-Riku. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Et toi Aqua ?

-Pareillement, dit-elle d'un ton posé.

-Sora, je te présente Aqua. Aqua, voici Sora, mon cousin.

-Ah… le fameux Sora, dit-elle en souriant au châtain.

-Enchanté, dit Sora en lui rendant son sourire.

La jeune femme avait un air très doux qui lui plut de suite.

-Sora, Riku ? Vous faîtes quoi ? demanda Roxas en les rejoignant.

Terra et Aqua contemplèrent le garçon d'un air interloqué, ce qui mis très mal à l'aise le blond. Il se demanda pendant quelques instants s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de travers.

-C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Terra.

-C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles traits pour traits, ajouta Aqua.

-Pardon ? fit Roxas, de plus en plus gêné par ces regards insistants.

Sora fronçait les sourcils et se rapprocha de son frère, prêt à le défendre.

-N'aie pas peur, rit Aqua. Nous ne te ferons rien. Mais tu ressembles énormément à un ami à nous. On pourrait presque croire que tu es son frère jumeau.

-C'est moi, son jumeau, dit Sora, sans réfléchir.

Riku mit une main devant sa bouche et sourit. Sora était toujours aussi… irréfléchi.

-Allons, calmez-vous, dit-il à ses cousins. Terra et Aqua sont très surpris car, effectivement Roxas, tu ressembles énormément à leur ami Ventus. Pour tout te dire, quand j'ai vu Ventus la première fois, j'ai moi-même cru qu'il s'agissait de toi.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Sora qui avait retrouvé son enthousiasme.

Roxas pinça les lèvres. Avoir un double ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

-Oui, c'est impressionnant. Mais Ventus est plus âgé que vous de plusieurs mois. Et s'il ressemble énormément à Roxas physiquement, son caractère est bien plus proche de celui de Sora, continua Riku.

-J'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer, dit Sora.

-Un jour, sans doute, dit Aqua. Mais il faudra que Roxas et lui s'habillent différemment si on ne veut pas prendre le risque de les confondre.

Les jeunes gens rirent de la plaisanterie alors que Roxas fronçait les sourcils. Il était intrigué et curieux de rencontrer ce garçon qui lui ressemblait autant.

-Sur ce, nous devons y aller. Ventus nous attend, rappela Aqua en prenant la main de Terra.

-Bonnes révisions. On se voit bientôt, ajouta Terra avant d'emboîter le pas à sa compagne.

-Salut ! fit Sora.

Riku les entraîna alors vers le fond de la bibliothèque, à la table où lui et Terra s'étaient installés précédemment. Les affaires de Riku y étaient encore éparpillées et ils eurent la surprise d'y retrouver Axel, assis à cheval sur une chaise.

-Axel, on est dans une bibliothèque, remarqua Roxas en prenant place en face de lui.

-Et alors… je ne suis pas là pour étudier, dit le rouquin tout sourire. Cette position me convient très bien.

Roxas soupira en ouvrant le livre qu'il avait pioché dans le rayon consacré à l'architecture. Riku et Sora prirent place également, le châtain toujours absorbé par l'ouvrage dédié aux avions. Ce fut une silhouette s'approchant de leur table qui le tira de ses pensées. Il découvrit alors près de Riku, un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne. Ses cheveux mi-long d'un beau blond cendré, rebiquaient en boucles souples sur ses tempes et sa nuque. Ses grands yeux à l'incroyable couleur lavande reflétaient une pondération et une intelligence acérée. Son visage fin semblait nimbé d'une aura mystérieuse et altruiste. Il s'entretenait avec Riku et Sora sentit ses poils se hérisser alors que son instinct lui criait de se tenir sur ses gardes.

-Les amis, je vous présente Joshua, dit l'argenté en constatant qu'ils le contemplaient tous les trois en attendant une explication. Nous sommes dans la même promotion en aérospatiale.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Joshua d'un ton serein. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre.

-Moi, c'est Axel, se présenta le rouquin. Je suis en 1ère année de master de Littérature. Et je fais partie de la même équipe de paintball que Riku. L'organisation XIII. Got it memorized.

-Moi, c'est Roxas, se présenta à son tour le blond d'un ton plus laconique. Je suis le cousin de Riku. Et voici mon frère jumeau, Sora.

-Enchanté, dit Joshua en les saluant d'un doux sourire.

Les garçons échangèrent quelques phrases avant que chacun replonge dans son occupation préalable, à savoir Roxas étudiant son ouvrage tandis qu'Axel bullait. Sora, quant à lui, fit mine de se replonger dans ses études mais en réalité, son attention était entièrement tourné vers le camarade de classe de Riku. Ce dernier se tenait près de l'argenté et tous deux discutaient à propos d'un devoir particulièrement compliqué. Joshua, bien que dégageant une aura énigmatique, semblait quelqu'un de très gentil et attentionné. Et pourtant, Sora avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et d'autres circonstances il aurait immédiatement sympathisé avec le garçon. Mais pour l'heure, quelque chose le gênait et il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Il observait à la dérobée son cousin et le blond qui paraissaient très complices. Et il sentait monter en lui cette étrange sensation. Puis soudain, il vit Joshua passer ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Riku en faisant la réflexion qu'ils commençaient à pousser et qu'il serait temps de les couper. Et Sora sut exactement ce qui n'allait pas. Joshua craquait complètement pour Riku et essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Il voulait s'en faire plus qu'un ami et ça crevait les yeux de Sora. Et le sentiment dérangeant qui montait en lui et lui tordait l'estomac n'était rien d'autre que de la jalousie. Sora était jaloux et pour la première fois, il se trouvait face à un rival qui voulait lui ravir le cœur de son cousin. Son esprit combattif s'échauffa alors et il se promit que non, Joshua ne gagnerait pas le cœur de Riku. Car Riku était l'amour de sa vie et que personne ne le lui prendrait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**

_*J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu dans mes explications. Je tiens juste à signaler que j'avais étudié en ethnologie une culture qui avait à peu près ce genre de concept sur les liens familiaux. ça m'avait énormément surprise à l'époque. Et ça prouve bien que tout est une question de notion culturelle ^^_

_** Un peu de Tekken et surtout de Naruto, pour le plaisir. C'est plus fort que moi. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Squarenix. UA et donc sans doute OOC

**Pairing** : Soriku Roxas/Naminé Axel/ Kairi

**Rating **: T

**Résumé** : Sora a toujours été fasciné et attiré par son grand cousin. Mais entre cousins, il ne peut rien avoir de plus qu'un lien familial, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi son cœur bat-il aussi frénétiquement en sa présence ?

**Note **: Première fanfic dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts. Ça me fait tout drôle de quitter le fandom de Naruto. J'espère rester assez proche des caractères des personnages. La relation entre deux cousins pourra peut-être en déranger certain(e)s.

**Note 2 **: Comme vous le constaterez, mon Illusiopolis ne ressemble pas vraiment à celle de KH.A vous de l'imaginez comme vous la désirez.

Dans cette fiction, je n'ai pas voulu faire un Sora timide et passif comme on le rencontre trop souvent car selon moi, Sora est tout, sauf passif.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et ma vie pour tes yeux, lentement s'empoisonne**

Sora flânait sur le campus. Ses cours venaient de finirent mais il n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez lui pour commencer ses devoirs. Il préférait se promener parmi les hauts bâtiments abritant les différentes écoles. Et s'il s'était écouté, il se serait même allongé sur le carré d'herbes qu'il apercevait au détour d'un chemin. Mais alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, une main se glissa sous son bras et l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Sora, où vas-tu comme ça ? s'enquit une voix féminine.

Le châtain se retourna et se retrouva face à Shiki, une de ses camarades de classe. La jeune fille était mince, trop même aux yeux de Sora qui préférait les filles avec plus de formes. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de vie. Ses longs cheveux rouge-cuivré rebiquaient dans son dos et elle avait tendance à ne pas pouvoir sortir sans porter son chapeau. Shiki était toujours habillé à la pointe de la mode et minaudait souvent. Cela aurait pu s'avérer agaçant mais ça lui allait tellement bien, qu'une fois habitués à ses manières, les gens finissaient par l'apprécier.

-Il faut que je rentre bosser, dit Sora en mettant ses bras derrière sa nuque. J'en n'ai pas vraiment envie, mais j'ai pas le choix.

-Laisse-moi faire le chemin avec toi, lui proposa-t-elle. On habite presque au même endroit.

-Tu n'es pas avec Neku ? s'étonna Sora qui était habitué à voir ses camarades de classe souvent ensemble.

Shiki haussa les épaules.

-Il avait des trucs à faire. Et puis, Neku est moins amusant et moins bavard que toi, dit-elle en accompagnant sa tirade d'un clin d'œil.

Sora se gratta la tête et accepta de faire le chemin avec elle. Il avait plus ou moins conscience de plaire à la jeune fille mais lui-même n'étant pas du tout intéressé, ses allusions ne l'atteignaient pas plus que ça.

Comme d'ordinaire, le jeune homme se montra loquace et fit rire plusieurs fois la demoiselle.

-Sora, tu es vraiment trop drôle ! Et le pire, c'est que tu ne le fais même pas exprès. C'est pour ça que je t'adore ! déclara-t-elle au détour d'un chemin.

Puis elle s'arrêta soudain alors que le châtain bafouillait un peu pour la remercier. Intrigué, Sora s'arrêta aussi et la contempla. C'est alors qu'elle se plaça devant lui et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Que… ? fit-il surpris alors que la jeune fille cherchait visiblement à l'embrasser.

Brusquement une poigne de fer se posa sur l'épaule de Sora et le tira en arrière. Déstabilisé, Sora chancela alors qu'un bras entravait ses épaules pour le retenir et que de leurs côtés, les lèvres de Shiki ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

-Et bien Sora ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda Riku d'un ton amical.

-Ri…ku ? balbutia son cousin en roulant des yeux de stupeur. Mais d'où tu sors ?

-Qui c'est ? demanda Shiki qui semblait osciller entre l'étonnement et l'agacement.

-Euh… C'est Riku, répondit très intelligemment Sora.

L'argentée desserra sa prise sur les épaules de son cousin et tendit la main à la jeune fille.

-Je suis son cousin. Et tu es … ?

-Shiki. Une camarade de classe, répondit-elle en le dévorant des yeux. Décidément, vous êtes tous canon dans la famille !

-Tu me trouves canon ? s'étonna Sora.

-Bien sûr. Mais ce qui est encore plus mignon chez toi Sora, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu ne remarques même pas la façon dont les filles te regardent. Je trouve ça adorable.

-Peu importe, la coupa Riku en levant les yeux au ciel. Viens Sora, n'oublie pas que j'ai promis de t'aider dans tes cours.

Ce disant, il saisit son cousin par le coude et le remorqua.

-Euh… salut Shiki ! A demain en classe !

-Salut Sora ! dit-elle en lui envoyant un petit baiser du bout des doigts.

-C'est quoi cette allumeuse ? gronda Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne dis pas ça, elle est super sympa. Elle se donne un genre, c'est tout.

-Pff… c'est ça. Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à des filles comme ça !

-Arrête de dire ça, Riku. Tu ne la connais même pas ! Et puis mon genre de filles ne regarde que moi. Est-ce que je te donne des conseils à propos des mecs ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es pas avec Joshua ?

-Que vient faire Joshua dans l'histoire ?

-Ne me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué que tu lui plaisais.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

-ça suffit Sora, gronda son cousin en plissant les yeux d'agacement. Je sais que mon physique ne laisse pas les gens indifférents mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont forcément attirés par moi.

Sora fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Contrarié que Riku ne le croie pas. Contrarié d'apprendre que son cousin avait autant de succès et qu'il en avait conscience. Contrarié de devoir tenter de l'approcher en douceur sous prétexte qu'ils étaient cousins alors qu'il voulait juste lui sauter dessus à l'instant. Et l'embrasser.

Il s'était souvent imaginer son premier baiser avec Riku. Serait-il doux ou au contraire fougueux ? Serait-il lent ou au bien exigeant ? Leurs lèvres s'accorderaient-elles d'ailleurs ? Après tout, chacun avait sa propre façon d'embrasser. Il fallait parfois plusieurs essais avant de trouver le bon rythme, celui qui s'accorderait à l'autre et permettrait d'être en harmonie. Serait-il possible que si hypothétiquement Sora parvenait enfin à embrasser Riku un jour, leur baiser fasse parti des premiers baisers rater ? Sora secoua la tête, préférant ne pas envisager cette probabilité.

-A quoi penses-tu comme ça ? demanda Riku en triturant doucement quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtain.

-A rien…, répondit son cadet, tiré de ses pensées.

-Nous voici devant ton immeuble. Tu me montres ton studio ?

Sora se gratta la nuque. Il était vrai que Riku n'était jamais venu chez lui. Les garçons habitaient tous les deux sur le campus mais presque à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Sora s'était déjà rendu chez l'argenté. Mais jamais seul. Il avait pu constater que le studio de Riku était particulièrement bien rangé, contraste très étrange avec son fouillis personnel habituel.

-Euh… ouais… si tu veux. Mais c'est la pagaille.

-Pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude, plaisanta Riku. Déjà dans la chambre que tu partageais avec ton frère, ton côté n'était jamais rangé. Et parfois tu t'éparpillais même du côté de Roxas.

Sora sourit. C'était vrai que Roxas avait souvent râlé contre sa propension au désordre.

-Viens, lui dit le châtain en le guidant dans le dédale de couloir menant à son studio.

Il les fit rentrer avant de verrouiller derrière lui. Une vieille habitude enseignée par sa mère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son studio et fut rassuré de constater qu'il n'était pas trop en panique et pas trop poussiéreux.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il un peu gêné.

Il venait de réaliser que c'était la première fois que Riku et lui se retrouvaient complètement seuls depuis des années. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait perdu et dépasser par les évènements. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de ramener Riku chez lui aujourd'hui.

-T'as quoi ?

Sora se dirigea vers son frigo et y trouva une bouteille de cola et une autre de jus de fruits.

-Jus de fruits, lui dit son cousin en regardant les livres qui trônaient sur le bureau dans un fouillis inextricable.

Sora les servit et lui tendit le verre.

Riku le remercia puis saisit un livre et commença à le feuilleter. Sora le contemplait, son cœur s'emballant. Riku était chez lui, ils étaient seuls tous les deux et lui, Sora, qui désirait plus que tout le conquérir, ne savait absolument pas comment procéder. Devait-il agir maintenant ? Ou bien était-ce trop tôt ? Comment le prendrait Riku ? Le repousserait-il ? Non, il ne voulait surtout pas envisager cette hypothèse. C'était trop douloureux.

-Bon, tu veux réviser quoi ? demanda l'argenté.

-Hein ?

-Viens, assieds-toi à ton bureau. Tu vas me dire où t'en es dans ton programme et ce qui te bloque. Et je vais essayer de t'expliquer ça.

Sora soupira. Finalement Riku venait de décider pour lui. Sora prit donc place sur son fauteuil tandis que Riku virait les livres qui traînaient sur le bureau, non sans râler un peu contre le désordre de son cadet.

Le châtain sortit du papier et un stylo et nota diligemment ce que lui dictait et lui expliquait Riku. L'argenté prit une chaise pliante et s'installa près de lui, le corrigeant dès qu'il faisait des erreurs. Le petit cours improvisé dura bien ¾ d'heure quand soudain, Sora lâcha son stylo. Ce dernier tomba du bureau et roula sur le sol, jusqu'aux pieds de Riku. Pile poil entre ses pieds pour être plus précis. Ce qui donna une idée particulièrement coquine à Sora.

Le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil et une main prenant appui sur la cuisse de son cousin, il s'accroupit entre ses jambes pour se saisir de son stylo. La position était on ne pouvait plus suggestive, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et il avait décidé d'en jouer. Il releva la tête, son visage étant face à un endroit particulièrement stratégique et sensible de Riku.

-C'est bon, je l'ai, dit-il en brandissant son stylo.

Puis en souriant, il mit le bout du dit stylo dans la bouche et le suçota doucement tout en se redressant, sa main s'appuyant toujours sur la cuisse de son cousin.

Il eut tout le loisir d'observer le visage incrédule et décomposé de Riku. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de garder contenance mais son regard était malgré tout brouillé et ses joues légèrement rouges.

-ça va Riku ? demanda le plus innocemment Sora en penchant la tête sur le côté, le stylo toujours entre les lèvres.

Il avait parfaitement noté le trouble qu'il venait de provoquer chez l'argenté et il s'en sentait très fier. Il reprit place sur son fauteuil, affichant un air détaché et naïf alors que son cœur faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine. Riku, pour sa part, dès qu'il put décrocher son regard de Sora, se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

-Bon, c'est bon. On a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Et il faut que je rentre, j'ai des devoirs à faire moi aussi, déclara-t-il en se levant.

-Okay, fit Sora tout sourire le stylo toujours entre les dents. De toute façon, je commençais à fatiguer. Et mon stylo aussi en avait assez d'écrire.

Riku le contempla un petit instant avant de lui saisir soudain le poignet.

-Arrête de le mordiller, dit-il en éloignant la main de Sora de sa bouche.

Le châtain fixa son vis-à-vis intensément avant de retirer l'objet du litige de sa bouche.

-Merci pour le cours, répondit-il en affichant soudain un sourire candide et chaste

Faire croire à Riku qu'il n'avait pas du tout noter l'ambiguïté de la situation l'amusait beaucoup.

Riku se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les paupières une fraction de secondes. Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet de son geste affectueux habituel, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-A demain Sora, dit-il avant de la refermer derrière lui.

-A demain, répondit le plus jeune.

Dire que Sora était ravi était un euphémisme. En réalité, le garçon exultait. Lui qui n'était d'ordinaire pas très malin, venait de recourir à un stratagème remarquable qui avait porté ses fruits. Il avait compris que Riku n'était pas insensible à ses charmes et c'était un grand pas en avant. Il ignorait où il avait trouvé le courage d'agir ainsi et s'il aurait à nouveau des sursauts de bravoure dans ce genre. Ca n'avait pas vraiment été évident mais il avait tenu le coup jusqu'au bout. Serait-il capable de réitérer cet exploit ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Sora fut extirpé de son sommeil par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Furieux, il balança son oreiller sur l'objet si dérangeant. Bien que ce dernier chuta de la table de chevet, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et le jeune homme dû se lever à contrecœur pour éteindre l'appareil. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son imbécile d'alarme l'avait réveillé alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'un rêve particulièrement bouillant. Il n'était pas rare pour Sora de faire des rêves érotiques les mettant en scène Riku et lui. Mais les événements de la veille avait dû particulièrement le marquer et influencer ses songes car dans ses délires oniriques de la nuit, il s'était vu à genoux devant un Riku dénudé, assis sur le bord du lit. Et ce qu'il lui faisait avec sa bouche n'avait rien d'innocent et d'enfantin, surtout quand la dîtes bouche se trouvait à cet endroit-là précis de l'anatomie de l'argenté. Sora poussa un soupir en regardant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et se dit qu'un bon passage sous une douche glacée allait s'avérer indispensable pour calmer tout ça. Ses hormones étaient en folie ce matin-là.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le midi, le petit groupe se retrouva à la cafétéria comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

Riku s'assit près de Sora, comme si aucun événement troublant n'avait eu lieu la veille et entama aussitôt la conversation.

-Au fait, fit Axel, c'est officiel, nous allons avoir notre partie de paintball le week-end prochain. Les membres fondateurs seront tous présent et il y aura probablement Tidus et son équipe de Blitzball aussi.

-Il y a-t-il beaucoup de filles dans ce club de paintball ? voulut savoir Naminé.

-Alors, nous avons Larxène, que Demyx refuse de considérer comme une fille. Xion, la petite copine de Demyx. Yuna, la copine de Tidus. Et Kairi…, dit-il en dédiant un grand sourire à la rouquine assise près de lui.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais bien tester mais je ne t'ai pas assuré que j'allais m'y inscrire, répondit-elle amusée.

- Je disais donc qu'il y a Kairi, reprit le rouquin en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Ce que tu peux être têtu, soupira-t-elle. Quand tu as une idée en tête, tu l'as pas ailleurs. Ta force te persuasion s'apparente à de la manipulation, tu le sais ça Axel ? dit-elle en soupirant.

-Oui, mais à part ça je suis adorable et drôle. Et j'ai la classe. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? affirma-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

-Et tes chevilles, elles n'enflent pas trop ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'oublie pas que pour tenter de me séduire, tu as essayé de me kidnapper.

-Pardon ? fit Sora.

-Hé ! Ce n'était pas du kidnapping ! Je t'ai juste emmené à une soirée à laquelle tu ne voulais pas aller.

-Oui, en me trimballant sur ton épaule.

-Avoue que c'était drôle. Et puis, tu t'es bien amusé ? Non ? D'ailleurs à la fin de la soirée, tu as bien voulu sortir avec moi. Et on est toujours ensemble, preuve que c'était un bon plan, tu trouves pas ?

Kairi éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive décidément jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec toi ? Tu tournes tout en dérision.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ?

Kairi secoua la tête, amusé. Axel arrivait toujours à ses fins, peu importait les moyens qu'il devait employer pour ça. Heureusement qu'il avait un très bon fond car sinon les gens auraient du souci à se faire.

-Moi aussi, j'ai envie de participer à cette partie de paintball, décréta Naminé.

-Mais… ce n'est pas sans danger, intervint Roxas. Tu risquerais de te blesser.

-On a des protections, fit remarquer Axel. Et on porte des casques.

-Oui, mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Roxas. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ce que j'en ai l'air. Et puis, si ça ne me plait pas, j'arrêterai et j'en profiterai pour dessiner.

Roxas acquiesça. Naminé avait un excellent coup de crayon. Beaucoup plus frêle et sensible que Kairi, elle avait tendance à s'évader dans son propre univers grâce à ses pinceaux. Il ne fallait néanmoins pas s'y tromper, car sous cette apparence fragile se trouvait un caractère, certes doux, mais solide et très observateur. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre que Roxas lui fasse part des sentiments de Sora envers Riku pour s'en rendre compte. Et sa nature protectrice envers ses amis, la poussait à épauler Sora dans ses démarches. Riku était trop pudique et discret pour se confier mais Naminé était persuadé que l'argenté n'était pas indifférent à son cousin. Sans doute lui-même n'avait-il pas conscience de ses sentiments ou bien les étouffait-il car la morale dans leur cité voulait que deux cousins n'éprouvent pas d'attirance l'un pour l'autre.

Pourtant la complicité et l'affection particulière qui liait ces deux-là, sautaient aux yeux de tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora se tenait face au bâtiment qui abritait les cours de Riku. Devant lui, l'argenté ne l'avait pas remarqué et était en plein conversation avec Joshua. Le garçon à la beauté éthérée, presque angélique, dévorait Riku du regard et trouvait le moindre prétexte pour le toucher. Le sang de Sora ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il accéléra le pas. Lorsqu'il intervint dans la conversation, Joshua était en train de proposer à Riku d'aller boire un verre. Le jeune homme s'empara du bras de son cousin et fusilla un Joshua éberlué du regard.

-Navré, mais il ne pourra pas. Nous devons nous rendre chez nos amis.

Riku, qui n'était absolument pas au courant de cette sortie improvisée, approuva néanmoins.

-Désolé Joshua. Une autre fois, peut-être.

-Oui, peut-être, fit le blond un peu dépité.

Sora tira son cousin par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps en compagnie du bel androgyne. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux, Sora tourna son visage vers Riku.

-Et ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il te draguait !

Riku haussa les épaules.

-Okay, tu avais raison. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets en colère comme ça…

-Je ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas fait pour toi, décréta Sora.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères.

Le châtain secoua la tête.

-Il est trop…enfin pas assez….

Riku éclata de rire, chose très rare chez lui que seul Sora était capable d'engendrer.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu es tellement… irréfléchi et impulsif. Ahlalala…Sora. Que va-t-on faire de toi ?

-Pfff.., tu dis n'importe quoi, bouda le plus jeune.

-Bon, et c'est quoi cette histoire de soirée ? s'enquit Riku en retrouvant son sérieux.

-J'ai croisé Kairi en sortant des cours. Nous sommes invités chez elle et Axel. Elle m'a chargé de te transmettre le message.

-Okay. On va donc faire un tour dans une supérette. On ne va pas y aller les mains vides.

-D'ac' !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée avait très bien commencé, le repas préparé par Kairi ayant été vivement salué. Puis Roxas et Riku était parti dans un long débat à propos d'un sujet auquel personne d'autre parmi leur compagnon n'y comprenait grand-chose. Sora, affalé sur le canapé, contemplait d'un œil torve son frère et son cousin en train de refaire le monde. Jusqu'à ce que Riku se lève pour étayer sa thèse et que Sora puisse avoir ses fesses en plein milieu de sa ligne de mire. C'est à ce moment-là que son regard s'alluma à nouveau. Assise près de lui, Naminé pouffa.

-Sora, tu baves.

-Hein ? , fit-il intelligemment.

-J'avoue que pour un garçon, il a de très belles fesses, observa la jeune fille.

-Naminé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, celles de ton frère me conviennent parfaitement.

-Arrf…, je veux pas savoir, dit-il en rougissant.

Naminé rie doucement. Sora pouvait se montrer très prude parfois.

-Sora, ça te dit une partie de jeu vidéo ? lança Axel en lui tendant une manette.

A lui aussi, le débat des deux intellectuels de la bande l'avait lassé.

-Et comment ? fit le châtain en récupérant la manette. On joue à quoi ?

-Blitzball, bien sûre !

-C'est parti ! Je vais te mettre la pâtée !

-Tshhh…, fit le rouquin en s'asseyant à côté de Naminé.

Les deux garçons s'échauffèrent rapidement devant le jeu et ne tardèrent pas à brailler de plus belle pendant leur partie.

Ils furent rapidement rejoins par le reste du groupe. Kairi s'assit sur le dossier du fauteuil, derrière Axel, les bras posés sur les épaules de son rouquin de copain, tandis que Roxas et Riku prenaient place sur le sol. D'autres manettes furent sorties afin de faire des équipes de deux auxquelles même les filles participèrent. Si Naminé jouait plus pour participer qu'autre chose, Kairi quant à elle, jouait pour gagner et parvenait sans problème à se maintenir au même niveau des garçons.

Sora caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif que Kairi avait offert à chacun d'entre eux en début de soirée. Il s'agissait d'une petite clef. C'était Naminé qui en avait créé le design et chaque clef était unique et très différente les unes des autres. Les garçons avaient accepté ce petit cadeau, un peu gênés et la jeune fille avait affirmé le leur donner en symbole de leur amitié. Elle semblait tellement heureuse de son petit cadeau qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché à protester et l'avaient aussitôt accroché à leur chaîne respective.

-Au fait, fit Riku. Terra, Aqua et Ventus voudraient participer à la partie de paintball.

-Mais il y a pas de problème. Je préviendrai Saix et Xemnas.

-Combien coûte la location du matériel ?

-Une trentaine de munnies.

-ça va, c'est pas cher, dit Sora.

-Comptes-tu faire aussi venir ton nouvel ami Joshua ? demanda Axel à Riku dans un sourire goguenard.

Sora sentit ses poils se hérisser à l'entente de ce nom.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

-Je ne vois pas Joshua jouer à ce genre de jeu, grinça Riku en fixant l'écran du poste de télévision sur lequel se déroulait la partie de blitzball en cours.

-Je pense que pour toi, il serait prêt à faire des efforts, insista Axel.

Sora le fusilla du regard. A quoi jouait le rouquin pour insister de la sorte ?

-Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse d'effort pour moi, trancha l'argenté.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? continua Axel.

-Ce que tu es curieux, ricana Roxas.

-Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Le cœur de Sora se contracta de bonheur à ces mots.

Axel lui fit un discret petit clin d'œil en coin.

-Pourtant il est plutôt beau garçon, enchaîna néanmoins le rouquin.

-Axel, laisse-le tranquille, chuchota Kairi.

-C'est vrai, admit Riku. Mais il est trop…

-Trop quoi ?

-Trop posé… et raisonnable. J'ai l'impression d'être avec un double de moi-même.

Axel ricana en flanquant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sora.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu t'entends aussi bien avec Sora, observa Naminé d'un ton détaché. Avec lui, tu peux être sûre de ne pas t'ennuyer.

-Comment ça ? balbutia Sora, devenu rouge écrevisse.

Il lui faisait quoi ses potes, là ?

-On se souvient tous de la fois où Sora a voulu construire un radeau pour aller sur l'île d'en face. Et qu'il a coulé en cours de route, plaisanta Roxas.

-ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous m'aviez m'aidé à le construire, protesta son frère.

-Ou bien celle où Sora a voulu grimper sur le toit de chez moi pour récupérer son ballon, ajouta Kairi. Mais comme il avait plu la veille, les tuiles étaient très glissantes. Une fois qu'il a récupéré son ballon, il a voulu descendre rapidement mais au lieu de ça, il a dérapé et glissé tout le long du toit. Il a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et s'est retrouvé avec une jambe dans le plâtre. Et le plus drôle c'est que durant sa dégringolade, il a réussi à quiller de nouveau le ballon dans les branches de l'arbre jouxtant la maison.

-Tu as fait ça ? s'enquit Riku en se tournant vers. Ça aurait pu être dangereux. Tu aurais pu te tuer.

Sora haussa les épaules en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Moi, je me souviens quand Sora a fait le mur alors que Tifa l'avait puni à cause de ses mauvaises notes. Roxas et moi dormions lorsqu'il a voulu revenir discrètement par la fenêtre de la chambre en se servant de l'échelle. Seulement, il l'avait mal calée et s'est trouvé déséquilibré. On a tous été réveillé par un grand bruit et on s'est précipité hors de la maison pour trouver Sora coincé sous l'échelle. Tifa était furieuse et Cloud mort de rire.

-Aaah cette échelle…, soupira Roxas nostalgique. Elle a aussi beaucoup servi à Sora pour permettre à ses conquêtes de quitter la maison lorsqu'il les invitait quand je n'étais pas là.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? s'étonna Sora en piquant un léger fard.

Riku riait à cœur joie. Son cousin ne cessait jamais de le surprendre.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas nous inventer sur le terrain de paintball, dit Axel.

-Crois-moi, ça risque d'être drôle, répondit Roxas.

Sora soupira. Il n'était pas aussi casse-cou que ça quand même ?

-Mais je sais être posé quand il le faut, se défendit-il.

-Oh allons, ne le prend pas mal. Ton dynamisme et ton inventivité font ton charme, dit Riku rieur.

Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que ces qualités étaient suffisantes pour faire craquer son cousin ?

-Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, déclara Riku.

-Oui, je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer, confirma Naminé. Nous avons tous cours demain matin.

-Pas moi, chantonna Axel.

-Vous faîtes vraiment rien en littérature.

-Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que j'ai pris cette filière.

-C'est faux, les détrompa Kairi. Mais notre travail repose essentiellement sur des recherches personnelles. Mais bien évidemment, Axel ne se prend pas trop la tête avec ça.

-Pourquoi faire ? J'arrive toujours à obtenir la moyenne sans bosser.

Kairi secoua la tête. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Axel n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimer se tuer à la tâche.

Naminé saisit la main de Roxas pour l'aider à se relever. Riku qui lui aussi était toujours assis à même le sol, appuya ses paumes sur le parquet pour s'aider.

-Aie ! dit-il en retirant vivement une de ses mains.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sora en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

L'argenté regarda son index et en retira un petit morceau de verre qui s'y était fichée.

-Vous avez cassé quelque chose dernièrement ? demanda-t-il à Kairi et Axel.

-Un vase, dit la jeune fille en récupérant l'objet tranchant qu'elle s'empressa d'aller jeter à la poubelle.

-Apparemment certains morceaux ont décidé de s'implanter ici, plaisanta-t-il.

-ça va ton doigt ? lui demanda Sora en saisissant l'appendice blessé.

-Oui, trois fois rien, répondit Riku.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Sora porta le doigt du jeune homme à la bouche et doucement en lécha la petite perle de sang qui gouttait de la plaie. Riku retint son souffle pendant que son cousin procédait à un nouveau soin de cette sorte.

-So…ra… ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le châtain leva ses grands yeux bleu marine vers lui.

-J'ai entendu dire que la salive était le meilleur remède pour une cicatrisation rapide, expliqua-t-il en lui dédiant un grand sourire.

Riku le contempla, complètement interdit. Son visage était blanc à l'exception de ses pommettes légèrement roses et ses yeux semblaient voilés. Il parvint néanmoins rapidement à se ressaisir et retira sa main de celle du châtain en chuchotant un « merci ».

Et tandis que Riku se redressait en tentant de reprendre contenance et que Sora jubilait, Axel se rapprocha de Roxas et murmura :

-Rhoo la vache Roxy ! Il est trop fort ton frère ! On pourrait lui donner le bon dieu sans confession et en fait c'est un véritable petit démon.

-Quand Sora a décidé d'avoir quelque chose, il peut déployer des trésors de patience et de stratagèmes, assura Roxas.

Il profita que Riku lui tournait le dos afin de saluer Kairi, pour lever le pouce en direction de son frère. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire plein de dents. Souffler le chaud et le froid à Riku commençait vraiment à l'amuser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**

_Prochain chapitre, la partie de paintball avec une galerie de personnages hauts en couleur. Et je vous promets, les choses vont avancer ^^_ _Pas le choix, vu que la fiction se terminera au 6__ème__ chapitre._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Squarenix. UA et donc sans doute OOC

**Pairing** : Soriku Roxas/Naminé Axel/ Kairi Terra/Aqua

**Rating **: T

**Résumé** : Sora a toujours été fasciné et attiré par son grand cousin. Mais entre cousins, il ne peut rien avoir de plus qu'un lien familial, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi son cœur bat-il aussi frénétiquement en sa présence ?

**Note 1 **: Je remercie la lectrice non inscrite (à laquelle je n'ai de ce fait pas pu répondre en mp) pour sa review. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction soit parvenue à retenir ton attention et j'espère que les deux derniers chapitres ne te décevront pas.

**Note 2 **: Un chapitre plus long que les précédents. Les membres fondateurs de l'organisation XIII dans cette fiction sont : Xemnas, Xigbar,Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxène et Xion qui prend la place de Roxas. Riku est le premier membre externe à avoir rejoint le groupe.

Bien que pour certains membres de l'organisation XIII, je préfère pour certain, les prénoms de leurs formes humaines (tels que Ienzo ou Dilan) j'emploie les prénoms de leurs similis dans cette fiction, afin de garder une certaine forme de cohérence. Et puis, je préfère largement le prénom d'Axel à celui de Léa. Et au vu de la difficulté de Riku et cie à l'appeler par son prénom d'humain dans DDD, peut-on espérer que notre rouquin préféré choisira de garder son prénom de simili dans KH III ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et ma vie pour tes yeux, lentement s'empoisonne**

Le dimanche matin, Sora attendait ses amis. Axel et Riku devaient tous les guider jusqu'au terrain de paintball qui se trouvait dans une vaste pinède située à la limite du campus. Le recteur de l'université de sciences, Ansem le Sage, avait accepté de mettre cette pineraie à la disposition du club de paintball. L'université de sciences ayant le domaine le plus important en périphérie du campus et les étudiants de sciences ne poussant jamais leur promenade jusqu'à ce petit bois, Xemnas, le professeur principal de cette fac et chef de l'organisation XIII, avait demandé à Ansem de le leur céder pour leurs parties. Ansem, après mûre réflexion, avait accepté. Si ce terrain pouvait servir de défouloir et calmer son irascible enseignant et ses diaboliques laborantins, il ne voyait rien contre. Il l'avait même prié d'enrôler avec lui les vigiles Xaldin et Lexaeus. Cela leur ferait toujours du bien et ils cesseraient d'importuner les étudiants en sciences.

A peine avait-il mis le pied dehors, que Sora vit arriver Riku, toujours ponctuel. Il était suivi d'Axel, Roxas, Naminé et Kairi. Axel et Riku avaient tous deux enfilés des tenues militaires noires dont les pantalons et gilets étaient rembourrés et plein de poche. Ils portaient des valisettes contenant leur matériel. Les trois autres étaient, comme Sora, juste vêtus de jogging et sweatshirt confortables dans les tons vert, kaki ou marron. Ils avaient tous des sac-à-dos contenant leur pique-nique. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par un trio dont Sora reconnu les deux premières personnes et faillit s'étrangler devant la dernière.

-Incroyable, murmura-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-N'est-ce pas ? fit Riku en souriant.

Roxas, pour sa part, écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

Sora n'en revenait pas. Devant lui, se tenait la copie conforme de son frère. Les mêmes yeux, le même visage et les mêmes cheveux blonds à la coiffure stylisée.

-Bonjour, je suis Ventus, se présenta le garçon en leur offrant un doux sourire.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Sora.

-Et moi, Roxas, fit le jeune blond en observant d'un air choqué son vis-à-vis.

Ventus se contentait d'hochait la tête tout en le détaillant de la tête à pied.

-C'est incroyable. Terra et Aqua m'avaient bien prévenus mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point-là.

-C'est vrai que la ressemblance est troublante, admit Terra en se grattant la tête.

-Quel âge dis-tu avoir ?

-19 ans, répondit Roxas.

-Je suis plus âgé de quelques mois. Je viens tout juste d'avoir 20 ans, observa Ventus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Heureusement que nous ne portons pas les mêmes vêtements, reprit-il tout sourire. On évitera de nous confondre.

Roxas approuva. Il éprouvait une vive sympathie pour ce jeune homme dont l'attitude lui faisait penser à son frère. Et au plus il le regardait, au plus il notait certaines légères différences entre eux. Ventus était légèrement plus grand et son visage beaucoup moins grave que le sien. Et ses yeux étaient un poil plus clair que ceux des jumeaux.

Riku confirma cette impression.

-En réalité, une fois qu'on vous connaît bien, la différence entre vous deux saute aux yeux. Ventus ressemble à Roxas mais son visage a les mêmes expressions que celui de Sora.

-C'est vrai, approuva Aqua. Enfin, le fait que vous portiez des couleurs différentes ne sera quand même pas de trop pour vous reconnaître.

-Sur ce, on y va, décréta Axel. Les autres ne vont pas nous attendre.

Tout le monde le suivit, les jumeaux se pressant autour de Ventus pour engager la conversation et découvrir qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils parvinrent sur les lieux près d'un quart d'heure plus tard et se rendirent compte qu'on ne les avait effectivement pas attendus et qu'une partie était en cours.

La pineraie avait été divisée en deux terrains distincts. Chacun était délimité par de larges filets tendus qui en dessinaient les frontières et empêchaient des balles perdues de s'échapper. L'un des terrains était plus petit et aménagé. Il y avait très peu d'arbres, le sol était aplanie, jonché de murets, tertres et autres monticules et palissades afin de s'y abriter. Des galeries avaient été creusées dans le sol pour permettre de se déplacer discrètement.

L'autre terrain, plus grand, était complètement sauvage. Seuls quelques rondins de bois empilés servaient de paravents. Le reste du sol était recouvert d'un enchevêtrement de plantes et de racines. Des pins et autres arbres se dressaient régulièrement, permettant de se dissimuler aux yeux de ses adversaires.

-Ouahou ! fit Sora. C'est trop cool !

-Venez, je vais vous présenter, dit Axel en les guidant vers un groupe de personne toute vêtue de la même tenue militaire noire que celles de Riku et du rouquin. Parmi elles, Sora reconnut Larxène qui tel un vautour, tournait autour d'une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noir et aux grands yeux bleu.

-Xion, fit-elle moqueuse, je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies bien montée ton arme. Il faut croire que ces vacances t'ont fait oubliées le B A BA des choses.

-Et si tu allais comploter avec Marluxia ? proposa la brunette en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Moi, si je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien, persifla Larxène avant de s'en aller.

En se détournant, elle aperçut Riku et fondit sur lui.

-Riku, te voilà enfin…, minauda-t-elle. Toi et moi, on va former une équipe du tonnerre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on forme une équipe, répliqua Riku en s'éloignant d'elle. Aujourd'hui je reste avec Sora, Roxas et mes autres amis.

Larxène fronça les yeux puis hausa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. Mais tu risques de le regretter, siffla-t-elle.

-Ne faîtes pas attention à elle, dit Axel. Elle fait seulement son intéressante.

Il les dirigea vers une grande table à tréteaux sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs armes. Les autres membres fondateurs de l'association se tenaient là et préparaient leurs matériels, vérifiant leurs lanceurs, leurs loaders et leurs billes. Demyx les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Pour une fois, il avait renoncé à son sitar. Il leur présenta sa petite copine, Xion, qui semblait plutôt réservée. Zexion qui les aperçu de loin, leur fit un simple salut de la main avant de replonger dans la notice de son nouveau lanceur.

-Alors voici la bande de nouveaux ? demanda un grand homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux dorés.

-Oui, dit Axel en présentant chacun de ses amis.

-Voici Xemnas, celui qui a fondé le club. Là, c'est Saix, le bras-droit de Xemnas, ajouta le rouquin en désignant un homme aux longs cheveux bleus, aux yeux dorés et dont le visage portait une cicatrice en forme de croix.

Le dénommé Saix se contenta d'hocher la tête pour les saluer. Il ne semblait pas être particulièrement expressif.

-Vous avez déjà joué ? demanda Xemnas.

-Non, jamais, reconnurent Sora et ses amis.

-Bon, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Riku et Axel vont passer la matinée avec vous et vous aller vous entraîner sur le petit terrain là-bas. Il a été aménagé, ça sera plus facile pour vous. Je vais vous prêter des gilets de protections et des casques. Vexen vous expliquera comment monter vos armes et en prendre soin.

Sur ce, Xemnas partit chercher le matériel, lançant un regard scrutateur à chacun d'entre eux afin de choisir au mieux les tailles. Vexen, un homme aux longs cheveux châtain clair, aux yeux verts, au visage émacié comme taillé à la serpe, prit le relais. Il leur expliqua que les armes s'appelaient des lanceurs, qu'il ne fallait pas retirer le bouchon obstruant le canon avant qu'ils n'entrent sur le terrain et qu'ils ne devaient à aucun moment enlever leur casque lors de la partie.

-Lorsque vous êtes touchés, expliqua-t-il, vous criez 'out' et levez la main pendant que vous traversez le terrain vers la sortie. Et surtout, ne retirez jamais les casques.

-Ceci, reprit-il en désignant un réceptacle oblong en forme d'entonnoir, est un load. C'est là-dedans qui vous mettez vos billes. Pensez à le recharger régulièrement afin de ne pas tomber en rade en pleine partie.

-Entendu, fit Sora.

-Bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. De toute façon Axel et Riku restent avec vous pour vous guider, donc n'hésitez pas à leur poser des questions.

Ils approuvèrent tous et s'équipèrent. Pendant qu'ils chargeaient leurs armes, Axel leur présenta les derniers membres fondateurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il y avait Xigbar, un homme aux longs cheveux poivre et sel, qui portait un cache-œil sur l'œil droit. Il était impressionnant mais ne semblait néanmoins pas dénué d'humour. Venait ensuite Xaldin, dont les dreads-locks et les favoris noirs lui donnaient un air féroce. Lexaeux, un grand châtain au regard bleu acier, portait un des lanceurs les plus gros que Sora eut jamais vu. Puis, il y avait Luxord, un blond aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleu azur dont le collier de barbe épousait bien les formes de son menton et qui pour l'heure, battait tranquillement un jeu de cartes en attendant que la partie en cours finisse. Et enfin, complètement ébahi, Sora reconnu son ancien professeur de biologie, Marluxia si indentifiable à sa chevelure rose et à ses traits fermes.

-Roxas… regarde, chuchota-t-il.

Roxas suivit son regard et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Axel.

-Cet homme, c'est Marluxia, notre ancien professeur au collège.

Le rouquin plissa les lèvres.

-Ah oui, c'est possible. Il enseigne la botanique à la faculté de sciences depuis plus de deux ans. Mais il m'avait effectivement dit ne pas être originaire d'Illusipolis.

-On va le voir ? proposa Sora à son frère.

Roxa n'était pas certain que leur professeur serait particulièrement enchanté de les retrouver. Et cela se confirma lorsque Sora se pointa sous son nez et que ce dernier se prit la tête entre les mains. Le châtain avait été si dissipé durant tous ses cours qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir agréable. Tandis que le blond et le châtain discutaient avec leur ancien professeur, la partie de paintball finit et le groupe qui l'occupait sortie du terrain, laissant la place aux membres de l'organisation XIII. Marluxia en profita pour s'échapper et les jumeaux virent débarquer une bande de joyeux drilles qui ne devaient pas être plus âgés qu'eux et chantaient à tue-tête.

-**Tidus ! s'exclama Axel en lui serrant la main.

-Axel ! répondit un beau garçon blond au teint mâte et aux yeux azurs. Content de te revoir.

Il salua de même Riku. Près de lui, se tenait une jolie fille aux yeux en amande. Elle avait la particularité de posséder des yeux vairons, l'un étant bleu, l'autre vert. Elle tenait amoureusement la main du dénommé Tidus. Derrière eux, un rouquin solidement battit et qui portait un bandeau sur le sommet du front, discutait d'un air animé avec les camarades qu'il venait d'affronter sur le terrain.

-On vous a fait mordre la poussière ! disait-il.

-N'exagère pas Wakka, répondit un homme brun, d'une quarantaine d'années, dont le visage était couturé de cicatrices.

-Admets ta défaite Auron. Tidus t'as bien eu. Et Yuna ….

Le dénommé Auron se contenta de pousser un grognement et rabattit ses lunettes de soleils sur ses yeux tandis que Wakka continuait de parler sous les exclamations de ses autres compagnons.

-Je vous présente Tidus, le capitaine de l'équipe de Blitzball, dit Axel. Voici Yuna, sa petite copine. Wakka, Auron et …

Axel leur présenta tout le reste du groupe qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Blitz, mais Sora n'écoutait déjà plus. Il y avait trop de monde pour lui.

-C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas venus plus tôt, dit Tidus, on doit partir. On a un entraînement de blitz en début d'aprem.

-Mince, j'aurai bien voulu te mettre la pâtée, dit Axel.

-Pfff… tu peux toujours rêver, répondit Tidus.

-Tu crois ça ? fit le rouquin taquin.

-En même temps, c'est le type qui s'est fait prendre en tenaille par Léon et Noctis qui me dit ça, le charria le blond.

-Hé ! J'étais seul, fit Axel en secouant la tête. J'étais le dernier de mon équipe encore debout. Comment voulais-tu que j'y échappe ? Quand je pense que Léon a l'âge d'être mon père et que pour autant il est plus doué que n'importe qui sur le terrain, ça me tue…

-N'oublie pas qu'il a été soldat, intervint Riku. Ça explique ses facilités.

-Mouais…Et d'ailleurs, Noctis et lui vont-ils venir ?

-Pas que je sache, dit Tidus en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

-Léon est avec sa femme, Rinoa, expliqua d'une voix douce Yuna. Et Noctis est en plein déménagement. Il aménage avec sa copine Stella.

-Oh…c'est bien dommage. J'aurai bien voulu leur faire payer, fit Axel dans un sourire carnassier.

-Bon les enfants! On y va ? demanda Aqua en pénétrant sur le terrain, arme au poing.

Elle visa une cible disposée à 30 pas d'elle sur un arbre et l'atteignit en plein cœur.

-Et tu dis qu'elle n'a jamais fait de paintball ? demanda Sora à Ventus.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un éblouissant sourire.

-Ma copine est trop forte, se vanta Terra en pénétrant à son tour sur le terrain.

-Ah bon ? Ils sont ensembles ? souffla Sora.

Il observa ses amis qui chacun leur tour entrait dans l'enclos. Et réalisa qu'il était le seul célibataire. Hormis Riku, bien entendu.

-Je suis le seul à n'avoir personne, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Tinquiètes, fit Riku qui l'avait entendu, un jour tu rencontreras une jolie fille.

-Pourquoi une fille, s'impatienta Sora. Tu oublies que je suis bi ou quoi ? Et pour le moment, c'est pas d'une fille mais d'un homme dont j'ai envie.

Il partit d'un pas raide comme la justice, furieux contre son cousin. Il était persuadé que ce dernier faisait exprès de prétendre ne rien voir. Car s'il y avait bien une chose de certaine, c'était que Riku n'était pas idiot.

-Sora, ne t'emporte pas comme ça, lui dit l'argenté en le rattrapant.

Sora souffla de colère contenue avant de rabattre son casque sur son visage et à son tour, d'entrer sur l'aire de jeu. Riku lui emboîta le pas, l'air contrarié.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bon, faisons les équipes, décréta Axel. Riku sera dans l'une et moi dans l'autre afin que cela soit équitable.

Il passa son bras derrière les épaules de Kairi.

-Il va de soi que tu viens avec moi, affirma-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Kairi lui sourit à son tour.

-Roxy ! Toi aussi tu viens. Avec Naminé.

-Il va y avoir un joueur en trop, observa Sora.

-Très bien vu ! Dit Axel. Je propose donc que l'équipe où il y a plus de filles ait droit à un joueur en plus.

-Considérerais-tu les filles comme un handicap ? gronda Kairi, vexée.

-Pas du tout, tenta-t-il de démentir. Mais… euh… disons que vous êtes un peu plus délicates, alors …

Une bille de couleur rouge lui passa sous le nez. Axel regarda Aqua avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu disais ? demanda cette dernière avec une petite moue moqueuse.

-Okay, j'ai rien dit. Oubliez, fit le rouquin en faisant de grands gestes.

-Je viens avec vous. Il y aura plus de membres dans cette équipe mais elle comportera deux des trois plus petits garçons, dit Ventus pour régler le conflit.

-Je ne pense pas que la taille soit un inconvénient, marmonna Sora.

-Parfait, c'est réglé, dit Riku. Sora, Terra, Aqua et moi composerons l'autre équipe.

Axel poussa un profond soupir, satisfait que les choses se soient arrangées.

-Bien, pour commencer, nos deux équipes vont s'affronter sur le terrain. Le but sera de mettre nos adversaires hors-jeu. Dès que quelqu'un est touché, il crie 'out' et sort. Et seulement hors du terrain il pourra retirer son casque. Got it memorized.

Tous approuvèrent et Axel leur fit signe de partir se réfugier derrière des abris. La partie dura une bonne demi-heure, sous les éclats de rires et le fusement des billes. L'ambiance était détendue malgré cette étrange chasse à l'homme. Axel et Riku observèrent la façon de jouer de chacun de leur camarade. Ventus se déplaçait très rapidement et tirait très vite. En revanche ses balles atteignaient rarement sa cible. Aqua préférait viser de loin et tirer très peu de balle. Mais elle faisait mouche à chaque fois. Une vraie snipeuse. Terra, lui, avait plutôt tendance à se déplacer lentement et à tirer sur sa cible quand elle se trouvait proche de lui. Dans ces cas-là, il ne l'a ratait jamais.

Naminé et Kairi jouaient plutôt sur la défense. Elles se déplaçaient très peu et se fondaient dans le décor mais dès que quelqu'un passait à leur portée, elles le criblaient de balles. Sans l'atteindre pour autant. Roxas et Sora pour leur part, évoluaient aussi très rapidement sur le terrain. Mais si Sora tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait sans forcément l'atteindre, un peu comme Ventus, Roxas quant à lui, tirait peu mais visait bien.

Ils firent ainsi plusieurs parties d'affilées sur le même principe, chacun affinant son style. Et bientôt Terra et Aqua n'eurent plus rien à apprendre de Riku et Axel.

Ils se trouvaient tous hors du terrain pour recharger leur load et se rafraichir un peu, lorsque le rouquin pris la parole :

-Avant le pique-nique, on va faire une dernière partie sur ce terrain. Et après on pourra rejoindre les autres membres dans l'aire de pro. Mais on va un peu changer les règles. Cette fois, l'une des équipes devra faire traverser son VIP d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans que ce dernier ne soit touché. Il faut que le VIP arrive en entier dans la zone adverse. Pour ce faire, tous ses coéquipiers doivent le couvrir pendant ses déplacements et l'un d'entre eux doit rester en permanence à ses côtés pour le protéger. Le VIP a le droit de porter son arme et de tirer mais il ne doit en aucun cas se déplacer seul, sauf s'il est à moins de trois mètres de la ligne d'arrivée ou s'il est le dernier survivant de son équipe. Les coéquipiers ont le droit de se relayer les uns les autres auprès de lui. La partie prend fin si le VIP atteint le camp adverse ou s'il est touché. C'est compris ?

Comme personne n'objectait quoique ce soit, Axel reprit :

-Sora, tu seras le VIP.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Par-ce que tu fais partie de l'équipe où il y a le moins de joueurs, décréta Axel. Comme il est plus facile de défendre que d'attaquer, il est tout à fait normal que l'équipe adverse soit celle qui possède le plus de membres pour charger.

-C'est moi qui serait à ses côtés, décida Riku.

-Sans blague… je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, s'esclaffa Axel.

Le regard noir que lui lança Riku suffit néanmoins à le calmer.

-Allons-y les enfants, fit-il en écartant les bras de façon théâtrale.

Chacun remit donc son casque avant de s'élancer sur l'aire de jeu. Les deux équipes prirent place chacune d'un côté du champ de bataille et la partie repris.

Sora suivait son cousin comme son ombre. Ce dernier passait devant pour s'assurer que la voie était dégagée. Ils évitaient le plus possible de tirer afin de ne pas indiquer leur position à leurs assaillants. Les deux garçons marchaient courbés derrière les palissades, jetant des coups d'œil dans les interstices ou les orifices aménagés pour leur permettre de tirer. Riku ne parlait pas, mais communiquait par gestes et Sora parvenaient à les décrypter sans problème. Aqua restait en arrière garde et les couvrait tandis que Terra était loin devant et dégager la voie. Il fit d'ailleurs assez rapidement sortir Naminé et Kairi. Mais Roxas, Ventus et Axel résistaient.

Riku fit signe à Sora de le suivre et tous deux s'élancèrent vers une palissade cise à la limite du camp adverse. Mais, ils se firent malheureusement repérer et mitrailler comme des lapins par un Axel au rire démoniaque.

Les deux cousins se jetèrent plus qu'ils ne s'assirent de l'autre côté du paravent de bois, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-ça va ? demanda Riku

Appuyé contre lui, Sora hocha la tête tout en se gorgeant de la chaleur de son aîné. Riku inspecta la tenue de son VIP et n'y détecta aucune trace de peinture. Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Sora maudit les casques qu'ils portaient et faisaient office de barrière.

-Ça a été moins une, constata Riku en reportant son regard sur le terrain.

Plusieurs coups furent brusquement tirés. Terra venait de se faire sortir du terrain par Axel. Il avait tout de même réussi à entraîner dans sa chute Ventus, dont la tenue maculée de peinture prouvait combien son aîné s'était acharné sur lui.

Sora tira Riku par la manche et tous deux se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient cernés. En effet, d'un côté se trouvait Axel et de l'autre Roxas. Et Aqua était encore trop loin pour pouvoir leur venir en aide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sora.

-Je vais tenter de les localiser précisément et de les toucher d'ici. Toi, tu restes tranquillement près de moi, tu ne te manifestes surtout pas. On va attendre qu'Aqua remonte le terrain.

Sora approuva. Riku sortit le sommet du crâne au-dessus du paravent. Aussitôt une bille de couleur s'écrasa sur le muret en bois, le manquant de quelques centimètres. L'argenté se remit de suite à l'abri.

-Okay… Axel est à portée de tir. Mais il est bien caché, je n'arriverai pas à l'avoir d'ici. En revanche lui, peut m'avoir.

Un 'out' sonore leur apprit qu'Aqua venait d'être touché par Roxas.

-Mmmmh, ça va s'avérer difficile, marmonna Riku. On est deux contre deux maintenant.

Sora hocha la tête. Ils étaient si près du but pourtant… soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. C'était certes, un peu suicidaire. Mais cela pouvait leur donner la victoire. Après tout, il était à moins de deux mètres de la zone adverse, il pouvait donc se déplacer sans escorte.

-Riku, il va falloir que tu me couvres pendant que je m'élance vers le camp adverse.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-On va les prendre par surprise. Ils ne s'attendent certainement pas à une sortie en terrain découvert.

Riku contempla son cousin et lorsqu'il comprit son idée, il lui dédia un grand sourire.

-Va-y ! Je vais les occuper !

Et pendant que détalait, l'argenté, toujours accroupi derrière sa palissade, se mit à tirer un coup sur Axel, un autre sur Roxas, espérant retenir toute leur attention. Et ceci marcha merveilleusement bien. Les deux autres garçons, surpris par cette attaque de Riku, réagirent au quart de tour et le criblèrent de balle tandis que Sora courait à toute vitesse vers la limite de leur camp.

Riku fut touché lors de ces échauffourées mais Sora parvint à atteindre la partie adversaire sans une seule trace de peinture.

-Victoire ! cria-t-il en levant les bras en signe de succès.

Les trois autres garçons déposèrent leurs lanceurs.

-Génial ! fit Axel.

-T'as trop géré, le félicita Roxas.

-Très bonne idée Sora! déclara Riku en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule

Tout sourire, Sora rougissait de plaisir sous son casque. Lui et Riku formaient une excellente équipe et avaient su remporter la partie. Il en était très fier.

-Bon, allons manger ! dit Axel. Je meurs de faim.

Et les trois autres garçons le suivirent hors du terrain pour rejoindre leurs amis qui commençaient déjà à déballer le pique-nique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora s'installa prêt de Ventus, son sandwich à la main.

-C'était cool comme jeu ! dit-il tout sourire.

Ventus lui rendit son sourire en acquiesçant.

-Mais Terra s'est acharné lors de la dernière partie, je vais avoir plein de bleus, répondit le blond en lançant un regard de reproche à son ami.

-C'est comme ça qu'on apprend, Ven. Et puis, tu en profiteras pour te faire dorloter par ta copine, le taquina son aîné avant de rejoindre Aqua.

-Tu as une copine Ventus ? Décidément tout le monde est casé, soupira le châtain.

Evoluer au milieu de couples, c'était déprimant.

-Ouais… enfin on est ensemble depuis pas longtemps. On apprend à se connaître, là, répondit Ventus avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Et toi ? Tu n'as personne Sora ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

-Ah ! ça, ça veut dire que tu as bien quelqu'un en vue mais que tu n'es pas avec elle.

Sora approuva, omettant qu'il s'agissait plus d'un 'il' que d'un 'elle. Il ne connaissait pas assez Ventus pour lui révéler sa bisexualité.

-ça fait depuis un petit moment que je l'ai en vue…

-Sérieux… pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

-C'est compliqué, soupira Sora.

-Ah… mais si cette personne t'intéresses toujours alors que c'est compliqué, c'est que tu dois être raide dingue amoureux. Franchement je t'envie.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et je trouve ça très triste. J'aimerai moi aussi avoir le cœur qui palpite pour une personne. Même si ça ne se passe pas forcément bien, au moins tu dois te sentir vachement vivant.

-C'est à double-tranchant.

-Je m'en doute. Mais apparemment, ça en vaut le coup. C'est pourquoi, toi qui a la chance d'être vraiment amoureux, je t'encourage à t'accrocher et à tout faire pour la conquérir. Quand je vois l'amour qui lie Terra à Aqua, je me dis qu'il faut vraiment jamais abandonner.

Sora soupira, épiant Riku du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier expliquait à Naminé comment nettoyer son lanceur. Il se tourna légèrement et aperçut Sora qui l'observait. Il lui dédia un petit sourire complice qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur du jeune homme.

-Oui, tu as raison, il ne faut jamais abandonner, affirma le châtain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les douze membres restants de l'organisation XIII vinrent les retrouver et après que chacun se fut restaurer, ils décidèrent de reprendre la partie tous ensemble sur le terrain le plus grand et le plus escarpé.

-La petite princesse ne veut vraiment pas s'arrêter ? siffla Larxène en fixant Naminé.

-Non, je continue, lui dit la blonde en la vrillant du regard.

-Comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si après tu as des bleus, l'agaça-t-elle.

-Larxène, je te prierai de laisser ma copine tranquille, gronda Roxas en la fusillant des yeux.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et tourna son attention vers Riku.

-Quelle peste ! persiffla Roxas.

-Laisse-la parler, le tranquillisa Naminé.

-Il ne faut pas faire attention à ses propos, ajouta Xion en les rejoignant. Larxène ne supporte pas les autres filles. Elle est jalouse.

Le trio se mit à discuter du cas Larxène tandis que cette dernière se suspendait au bras de l'argenté en le suppliant d'être dans son équipe. La jeune fille semblait souffrir d'un dédoublement profond de personnalité lorsqu'elle était face au jeune homme. Mais ce dernier ne faisait absolument pas grand cas d'elle.

-Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'il était gay? souffla Ventus à Sora.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Sora surpris.

-Il ne s'en cache pas, lui apprit le blond. Il ne le revendique pas non plus mais il n'élude pas le sujet. Je crois qu'il se moque pas mal de l'opinion des autres. En cela je l'admire, il est très fort.

Le châtain approuva.

-Bon, je vais faire les équipes, décréta Xemnas. Nous allons tous nous mélanger afin d'équilibrer le niveau. Axel, Riku, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia et Xion vous serez avec Sora, Aqua, Ventus et Naminé. Les autres, avec moi.

-Mais…je voulais être avec Rikuuu ! protesta Larxène.

La façon dont Xemnas la fixa de son regard glacial suffit à calmer l'irascible demoiselle.

-Chaque membre de mon équipe portera un brassard bleu. Pour les autres ça sera un brassard vert. Ainsi on ne pourra pas se confondre sur le terrain et tirer sur ses propres coéquipiers. N'est-ce pas Axel ?

*Ce dernier sifflota d'un air innocent. Vexen lui lança un coup d'œil mauvais. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur infligée par la balle de paintball d'Axel dans son abdomen.

-Chaque camp aura un drapeau planté dans son bastion. Le but du jeu est d'empêcher l'équipe adverse de s'emparer de son étendard et de prendre par contre la banderole de l'autre camp. Des questions ?

-Aucune, répondit Terra.

-Parfait. Alors c'est parti. Les mêmes règles sont en vigueur que sur l'autre terrain. Dès que je siffle, la partie commence.

Chacun approuva et tous entrèrent sur le terrain. Les bleus se mirent d'un côté et les verts de l'autre.

-Bon, commença Axel. Riku, comme d'habitude, tu es le sniper. En revanche cette fois tu ne seras pas le seul, Aqua se débrouille pas mal aussi pour le snipe. Donc je propose qu'Aqua reste en arrière sur la droite et protège le drapeau tandis que toi tu progresses vers l'ennemi par la gauche afin de les empêcher d'avancer. Une fois que tu as trouvé une bonne place, tu ne bouges plus. Naminé, tu restes le plus près possible du drapeau pour le défendre.

-Moi je fonce dans le tas, déclara Lexaeus.

-Je me la joue furtive, par la droite, dit Xion.

-J'accompagne Xion, fit Ventus.

-Centre du terrain pour moi, dit Marluxia.

-Je prends donc par la gauche avec Zexion et Sora, conclut Axel. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient tous d'accord, les jeunes gens attendirent silencieusement et dès qu'ils perçurent le sifflement de Xemnas, ils se mirent à courir pour prendre leur position.

Le terrain était dans une petite cuvette dont les bords incurvés étaient recouverts de ronces, rochers et pins derrières lesquels ils étaient faciles de se dissimuler. Sora repéra certains éléments qui avaient étés aménagés par l'équipe mais se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Le centre de l'aire de tirs était recouvert de tronc d'arbres, d'herbacés sauvages et de murets. Riku était parti sur les hauteurs de la cuvette, tout comme Aqua. Une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé la bonne place, les deux snipers devaient s'y tenir et se faire le plus silencieux possible. Généralement, un sniper devait descendre ses ennemis sans se faire repérer et laisser le soin à ses compagnons de s'emparer du drapeau adverse.

Devant lui, Axel dit à Sora de s'arrêter et d'écouter. Derrière lui, Zexion s'était caché près d'un enchevêtrement de branches et attendait. Il fit signe aux deux garçons qu'il allait défendre leur territoire de cette position. Axel fit alors comprendre à Sora qu'il devait monter un peu plus sur le rebord de la cuvette et surveiller de là-haut tandis que lui continuait de progresser furtivement. Soudain des coups de feu se firent entendre et deux 'out' retentirent. Marluxia venait de se faire descendre. Luxord avait été atteint par Lexaeus.

-Dix joueurs pour chaque équipe, compta Sora.

Il se blottit contre un buisson et attendit, observant l'aire de jeu sur laquelle le calme était revenu. Son cœur battait la chamade et son souffle était court. Il faisait chaud sous le casque et son protège cou le serrait trop. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva sa position très inconfortable et remua légèrement pour détendre ses muscles.

Une rafle de balles défonça la souche d'arbre derrière laquelle il se cachait. Il tira à son tour tout en cavalant vers un autre abri. Un 'out' lui apprit qu'il avait dégommé son adversaire. Quand il se retrouva une cachette, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait nulle autre que Larxène qui l'avait pris en chasse et qui sortait du terrain.

-« Bien fait », songea-t-il.

Il fit un bond lorsque quelqu'un s'accroupit près de lui.

-C'est toi qu'elle a mitraillé comme ça ? demanda Riku,

Sora soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru s'être fait prendre par un ennemi.

-Ouais…, répondit-il. Comment sais-tu que c'est Larxène l'auteure des coups de feu.

-Elle est la seule à avoir une mitraillette.

-Ah bon ? Les armes sont différentes selon les joueurs.

-Bien sûre. Ça dépend des affinités des joueurs. D'ailleurs je vous vois bien, Ventus et toi jouer avec une mitraillette.

-Mais…, commença Sora.

Riku mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre pendant qu'il progressait lentement vers l'autre camp. Riku se déplaçait avec grâce et aisance dans ce fouillis végétal et Sora peinait à le suivre discrètement. Soudain, l'argenté s'arrêta net et fit signe à Sora de ne plus bouger.

Sora vit Riku s'étendre de tout son long sur le sol, calant son lanceur au creux de son épaule et viser longuement. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui parut longs à l'impulsif châtain, il tira enfin. Deux coups uniquement. Et il fit deux victimes qui crièrent 'out' en levant le bras.

Il partit ensuite se réfugier derrière un petit muret installé sur un surplomb rocheux particulièrement escarpé. Il intima à Sora de venir le rejoindre et de contempler par-dessus le parapet derrière lequel ils s'abritaient.

Et le jeune homme vit qu'ils étaient clairement au-dessus du bastion de l'équipe bleue, leur drapeau flottant au vent loin en dessous d'eux. Planqué sous un tronc, Xenmas montait la garde à deux pas de là, près à mordre quiconque voudrait l'approcher.

-Tu peux l'avoir de là ? demanda Sora.

-Non, il est trop bien embusqué et il se doute que je suis là même s'il ne sait pas où précisément et qu'il ne peut pas me toucher, murmura Riku.

Plusieurs rafales de balles se firent brusquement entendre et au bout de quelques secondes, plusieurs 'out', retentirent. Ils virent sortir Naminé, Roxas et Ventus.

-ça peut durer longtemps une partie ? chuchota Sora.

-ça dépend du nombre de joueurs et de leurs capacités. Ça peut durer deux heures parfois. Mais c'est très fatigant et lassant dans ce cas.

-J'espère que ça ne sera pas aussi long. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Moi, je reste ici. Dans ton cas, c'est à toi de voir. Soit tu restes là, soit tu avances de ton côté.

Sora voulut répondre mais de nouvelles salves de billes bourdonnèrent.

-Out ! cria Axel en fusillant Saix du regard.

Il ne fut pas seul à quitter le terrain, ayant touché Vexen avant d'être disqualifié.

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? gronda l'homme.

-Va savoir…, le nargua Axel.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ce furent Lexaeux et Zexion qui furent mitraillés lors d'un assaut et durent quitter le terrain.

-On est mal, constata Riku. Il ne reste que Xion, Aqua, toi et moi si je compte bien. Aqua défend notre drapeau. Je ne sais pas si Xion est partie la rejoindre ou va vouloir tenter sa chance ici.

-Et Demyx ?

Riku haussa les épaules signifiant qu'il ne comptait pas trop sur lui.

Sora contempla le drapeau qu'il apercevait parfaitement de là où ils étaient. Mais pour l'atteindre, il fallait sauter d'une hauteur impressionnante pour se réceptionner sur un nid d'orties et de ronces avant de cavaler à découvert vers le drapeau qui était étroitement surveillé par Xemnas. Le jeune homme remarqua que s'il voulait passer par une voie moins dangereuse, il devrait se confronter à Saix qui attendait tapi dans les fourrés.

-Et si on faisait comme toute à l'heure ? suggéra-t-il néanmoins.

Riku le foudroya du regard. Et Sora le vit clairement articuler derrière son casque « Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux ». Sora savait qu'il risquait de se casser quelque chose mais ils étaient vraiment mal barrés et le drapeau se trouvait si près d'eux, presque à portée de main.

Le jeune homme pouvait se montrer très têtu et surtout la perspective de gagner le stimulait trop pour qu'il prête attention aux recommandations de son cousin. Et puis, il avait une confiance aveugle dans Riku et savait que ce dernier ne le laisserait jamais tomber même s'il n'approuvait pas sa décision.

-Il faut tenter !

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu Sora, ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré. Tu peux vraiment te faire très mal sur ce coups-là.

-J'y survivrai, s'entêta le cadet en contournant à croupetons le muret derrière lequel ils s'abritaient.

-Sora, reviens ! fulmina son cousin. Je t'interdis !

Mais le châtain avait déjà commencé à descendre le long de l'enchevêtrement de racines qui couraient sur la paroi abrupte. Riku jura longuement, les muscles tendus, prêt à se précipiter au-secours de son cadet. Comme ce dernier semblait s'en sortir, Riku jeta un coup d'œil vers Saix et Xemnas qui avaient noté le bruissement inhabituel des branches. Heureusement Sora était bien caché dans le fouillis végétal.

-Je vais le tuer, marmonna l'argenté en ajustant sa lunette de visée. Je jure que s'il s'en sort vivant, je le tue.

Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire pour Sora, si ce n'était tirer sur Xenmas et Saix pour détourner leur attention.

Pour sa part, Sora se trouvait bloqué. Il n'y avait plus de racines pour l'aider à se suspendre et le sol couvert de ronces se trouvait à trois mètres sous lui.

-Allez, j'ai fait pire, ce n'est rien, voulut-il se rassurer.

Il ferma les yeux. Et lâcha prise. Il se réceptionna difficilement en boule sur le sol, se tordant au passage le poignet. Il grimaça de douleur en se massant l'articulation tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, Riku tirait en direction de Xemnas pour attirer son regard. Sora s'accroupit sans prendre garde à sa cheville droite qui, à son tour, l'élança douloureusement. Il se dissimula dans un abri de ronces, tentant d'oublier les griffures sur le visage que lui occasionnaient les branchages. Il se demandait si son idée était si bonne que ça au final car si Riku occupait Xenmas, Saix quant à lui, scrutait les environs. Et Sora ne devait absolument pas lui tirer dessus afin de ne pas révéler sa position.

Soudain, une bille s'écrasa près de l'épaule de Saix, l'obligeant à regarder dans une autre direction. Sora aperçut Xion, qui de loin avait observé le manège de son coéquipier et venait lui apporter son soutien. Et pendant que Saix était occupé par Xion et Xemnas attaqué par Riku, le jeune homme se releva rapidement et se propulsa sur le terrain découvert, courant de toute la vitesse de ses jambes vers le drapeau ennemi. Il entendit quelques balles siffler autour de lui, mais n'étant pas touché, il continua sur sa lancée, courant comme un dératé, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis en prenant son élan, il se jeta sur le drapeau, saisissant le manche de toute ses forces, oubliant la douleur qui vrillait son poignet et le brandit à bout de bras en hurlant :

-On a gagné !

Aussitôt les tirs cessèrent et le calme revint sur le terrain. Incrédule, Xenmas contemplait le jeune châtain alors que Saix se rapprochait, un air glacial sur les traits. Il détestait perdre.

-Incroyable. Tu es vraiment très fort. Il faut que tu rejoignes l'organisation, décréta Xemnas d'un ton posé.

-On a gagné ! s'écria Axel qui n'avait pas quitté le terrain et avait donc assisté à toute la scène. Sora, tu es encore plus fou que ce que je croyais. C'est démentiel ! Tu aurais pu te faire très mal.

-Mais non, tout va bien, mentit le garçon dont la cheville et le poignet traumatisés l'élançaient un peu.

Il fut félicité par tous les membres encore présent sur le terrain dont Aqua. Demyx fut le dernier à réapparaître, l'air un peu déconnecté de la situation. Mais ça ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas d'applaudir les prouesses du jeune homme. Puis, comme ses compagnons commençaient tous à se retirer du terrain pour rejoindre les autres, Sora nota l'absence de Riku. Il supposa que ce dernier, furieux, l'attendait dehors et s'apprêtait à affronter son ire. Mais à peine fit-il quelques pas, qu'une poigne d'acier l'attrapa.

-Viens-là, toi, il faut qu'on parle.

Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure en reconnaissant l'intonation de la colère dans la voix de Riku. Il allait être sermonné et il savait le mériter.

Riku l'entraîna à l'écart et le plaqua contre un paravent en bois. Et Sora se trouva bouche-bée devant la tempête qui sévissait dans le regard de son cousin. Ses yeux d'ordinaire verts lagon et paisbles comme un lac, avaient viré au bleu orage et ressemblaient à un océan démonté. Sora en eut le souffle coupé.

-Es-tu complètement inconscient ? tonna Riku d'une voix profonde. Ce que tu as fait était extrêmement dangereux et tu aurais pu te faire très très mal. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?

-Je ne suis plus un enfant ! rétorqua Sora.

-Je n'en suis pas si certain ! asséna Riku d'une voix dure en appuyant ses paumes de part et d'autre de la tête de Sora. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, tu n'as pas besoin de risquer ta vie ! Je te savais casse-cou mais pas à ce point ! Tu t'es pris pour un ninja ou quoi ?

Sora se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, acceptant les accusations de Riku.

-Mais Riku, je n'ai rien eu. C'est le plus important non ? tenta-t-il en souriant.

Le regard que lui lança son cousin lui prouva que ça ne suffisait pas à ses yeux. Et le jeune homme pris seulement conscience à quel point l'argenté s'était inquiété pour lui. Plus qu'il n'était nécessaire dans ce genre de situation. Et alors que son aîné le sermonnait, Sora ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il le trouvait beau et attirant même lorsqu'il était furieux. Et soudain ce fut plus fort que lui. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Surpris, Riku ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Mais alors que son cadet éloignait ses lèvres, il le saisit par la nuque et se mit à les dévorer avec impatience et férocité. Le cœur de Sora manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que son cousin lui répondait et que toute la colère et la peur qu'il avait ressenties passaient dans ce baiser. C'était un baiser violent qui dégageait un sentiment d'urgence. Sora l'aurait volontiers prolongé mais brusquement Riku s'éloigna de lui. Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et d'effroi, il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Mon dieu, qu'aies-je fais ? murmura-t-il.

-Ri…

-Je suis désolé Sora, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Non, attends, c'est moi qui…

-Peu importe. C'est moi l'aîné, je n'aurai pas dû continuer. Je dois veiller sur toi, pas…

-Arrête-toi de vouloir prendre soin de moi, soupira Sora en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit me protège, je suis suffisamment grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.

-Sora, il faut qu'on arrête ça. Nous sommes cousin, nous ne pouvons pas laisser une attirance passagère corrompre ce lien.

Sora tiqua. Les termes « attirances passagères » et « corrompre » ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

-« Corrompre » ? « Attirance passagère » ? Tu veux dire que c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?

Riku fronça les sourcils, étonné de voir son cousin aussi bouleversé.

-Parce-que tu crois que pour moi, ce n'est qu'une attirance passagère ? gronda le châtain en tremblant. Tu crois que pour moi, ce n'est qu'un jeu ?

-Un jeu ? Non, je n'ai pas dit ça…, répondit l'argenté dépassé par la réaction de Sora.

-Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas une « attirance passagère » Riku. Pour moi, c'est de l'amour !

-Comment… ?

-Je t'aime Riku, expliqua Sora en retrouvant son calme. Je t'aime et ça ne date pas d'hier. Ça fait depuis des années que je t'aime.

-Sora ? murmura l'argenté. On est cousin.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je n'y peux rien, moi si je t'aime, s'étrangla le châtain. J'ai pas choisi. C'est mon cœur qui a choisi pour moi. Et c'est toi qu'il a choisi. J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier. J'ai vu d'autres personnes, hommes ou femmes. Mais j'y arrive pas. C'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre.

Les yeux lui piquaient. Sa gorge était serrée. Et son cœur souffrait face au regard incrédule de Riku.

-Tu es l'amour de ma vie, affirma-t-il en essuyant du revers de sa manche les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses paupières.

Puis, sentant que ses nerfs étaient en train de céder, il poussa Riku et prit les jambes à son cou pour filer le plus loin possible de lui. Il sortit du terrain et s'enfuit sans prendre la peine de saluer ses amis qui désiraient le féliciter.

Alors que tous clignaient des yeux de surprise, Kairi particulièrement compréhensive, se tordit les mains et alors que Riku lui passait devant en courant, elle l'attrapa par la manche.

-Riku, s'il te plait, attend !

Son aîné s'arrêta et la contempla. Il affichait un visage bouleversé. Elle n'avait jamais vu le si impassible Riku dans cet état-là. Elle sut instantanément de quoi il retournait.

-Ne le fais pas souffrir, le supplia-t-elle. Sora est mon ami. C'est la personne au cœur le plus pur et le plus sincère que je connaisse. Il t'aime et ça ne date pas d'hier.

-Tu le savais ?

-Tout le monde le savait Riku. Et tout le monde a compris que tu n'étais toi-même pas indifférent. Mais si tu ne te sens pas capable de lui retourner cet amour, alors je t'en supplie, sors de sa vie. Et si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, ne te précipite pas à sa poursuite. Prends le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre. Il mérite d'être vraiment aimé. Ne te mets pas avec lui pour le consoler ou parce-que tu n'es pas certain de tes sentiments pour te rendre compte au bout de quelques jours que tu ne l'aimes pas comme il t'aime. Tu lui ferais encore plus de mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus que ce qu'il souffrirait si tu choisissais de le repousser et de ne plus le voir dès aujourd'hui.

Riku se prit la tête. Il se sentait dépassé par les événements et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**

_*C'est Axel qui tue Vexen dans KH chain of memories. _

_** Vous reconnaitrez des personnages issus de FF VIII (Léonard Squall, Rinoa…) FF X (Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Auron) et de l'hypothétique FF vs XIII-qui semble destiné à être rebaptisé FFXV tant il a pris de retard dans sa sortie (Noctis, Stella). J'ajoute que Cloud, Tifa, Aeris et Zack viennent tout droit de l'emblématique FF VII._

J'ai déjà eu la chance de jouer à plusieurs parties de paintball. Franchement c'est génial mais épuisant XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont tous à Tetsuya Nomura de Squarenix. UA et donc sans doute OOC

**Pairing** : Soriku; Roxas/Naminé; Axel/Kairi

**Rating **: M (uniquement pour le bonus)

**Résumé** : Sora a toujours été fasciné et attiré par son grand cousin. Mais entre cousins, il ne peut rien avoir de plus qu'un lien familial, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi son cœur bat-il aussi frénétiquement en sa présence ?

**Note 1 **: _Pumpkin_ : Merci de toujours suivre cette fiction. Ouah ! Tu as lu mon Zutara ! ça fait pourtant un bail que je l'ai écrit. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a toujours des adeptes du Zuko/Katara ^^ Contente qu'il t'ai plu même s'il est assez vieux. Pour répondre à une de tes remarques dans ta précédente review, c'est vrai que le couple Demyx/ Xion peut paraître étrange et je t'avoue que je l'ai crée beaucoup moins spontanément que celui de Kairi/Axel. J'avais envie de le tester mais je ne pense pas m'en servir à nouveau car je me suis rendue compte en écrivant que ces personnages n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Tu as d'ailleurs dû te rendre compte que je ne l'accentue pas trop lors de la partie de paintball.

**Note 2 **: Et dire ça ne devait être qu'un one shot ^^ Il y a un petit bonus à la fin, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire. J'avais fini ce chapitre depuis le début de la rédaction de la fiction, mais je trouvais qu'il manquait vraiment quelque chose, je n'étais pas satisfaite. Comme vous avez pu le constater tout au long de mon histoire, non seulement Sora aime mais désire également profondément son cousin. Et je ne pouvais pas quitter cette fiction sans montrer un court moment d'intimité entre eux, ne serait-ce que pour montrer l'évolution de leur relation. Enfin, par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà écrit dans mes sasunaru, j'appellerai ça du « câlin mignon ». On va dire que c'est un lime mais c'est vraiment léger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et ma vie pour tes yeux, lentement s'empoisonne**

Sora était étendu sur son lit, un avant-bras posé sur les yeux. Il avait couru du terrain de paintball jusqu'à chez lui, sans se soucier de ses amis ni des gens qui se promenaient sur le campus. Les larmes lui avaient piqué les yeux durant tout le trajet. Il avait l'impression d'être anesthésié. Qu'une partie de son cerveau refusait de réagir.

Il s'y était bien entendu psychologiquement préparé à ce refus. Il savait que ce n'était pas gagné, pas acquis. Que leur lien de parenté risquait d'être vraiment une entrave. Que même si lui était parvenu à surmonter ça, cela ne serait pas forcément le cas de Riku.

Il savait tout ça et il savait qu'il souffrirait. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait aussi mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur à la petite cuillère et qu'on avait éparpillé les morceaux aux quatre coins du monde connu. C'était comme si une partie de lui était morte. Riku ne voulait pas de lui. Et c'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait. Plus rien n'avait de sens, de logique, ni d'utilité. Tout lui semblait fade, car Riku ne l'aimait pas. C'était fini. C'était comme si on avait soufflé sur la flamme qui avait toujours brillé au fond de lui. Le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance. Ventus avait tort, l'amour c'était moche. Il n'était peut-être pas mort physiquement. Mais Riku l'avait tué.

Des larmes silencieuses perlaient à ses cils, ruisselaient doucement le long de ses pommettes et se perdaient dans son cou. Sora pleurait sans bruit, inconscient du temps qui s'écoulait. Ce ne fut que lorsque son matelas plia sous un poids, qu'il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Et qu'il remarqua que quelqu'un était assis à ses côtés.

-Tu as oublié de fermer ta porte d'entrée, murmura cette personne qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, même les yeux fermés.

-Que fais-tu là, Roxas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Ton départ précipité du terrain. Le silence de Riku lorsqu'il est parti de son côté. Et le regard peiné de Kairi.

-Que vient faire Kairi dans cette histoire ?

-Elle s'est entretenue avec Riku avant qu'il ne déserte les lieux. Elle ne nous a pas tout dit, mais j'ai compris de quoi il retournait. Et quand j'ai constaté que tu n'avais pas fermé ta porte à clef, j'ai su que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien.

-Laisse-moi, murmura Sora, d'un ton las.

Bien entendu, son frère ne l'écouta pas. Ils étaient jumeaux et depuis tout petit, leur gémellité leur conférait un lien très étroit que peu de personne parvenait à cerner. Si l'un des deux souffrait, l'autre le ressentait et venait le consoler. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Les joies, comme les peines.

Roxas souleva doucement le bras qui dissimulait les yeux de son frère et contempla les sillons tracés par ses larmes. Il les essuya doucement du bout des doigts alors que son frère était anormalement muet et impavide. Roxas ne posa pas de question. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation. Une seule chose pouvait rendre Sora aussi malheureux. Un amour à sens unique.

-Il faut que tu manges un peu, dit le blond.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Roxas n'insista pas. Sora ne pourrait pas avaler quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas son corps mais son cœur qui était brisé et qui avait besoin d'attention.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, Roxas respectant le mutisme de son frère et attendant qu'il se décide à lui parler. Il le connaissait trop. Et leur lien était trop fort pour que Sora ne lui parle pas.

Au bout de quelques instants, Sora se redressa et, les sanglots dans la voix, demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air aussi facile pour les autres ?

Roxas le contempla en haussant les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Même lorsque Naminé et toi vous avez fait une pause, tu m'as toujours dit que c'était la femme de ta vie et que vous vous retrouveriez. Alors même que vous fréquentiez d'autres personnes. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Naminé et toi vous êtes remis ensemble et aujourd'hui tout va pour le mieux. Vous avez affronté la tempête et ça vous a rendu plus fort. Et Kairi ? Tout le monde lui disait que ça ne collerait pas avec Axel. Et pourtant, malgré tous ces rabat-joie, ils sont toujours ensemble et plus heureux que jamais. Ils se moquent de ce que pensent les autres et continuent main dans la main leur chemin. Alors pourquoi, moi, ça ne marche pas ? Pourquoi l'amour de ma vie ne veut-il pas de moi ?

-Sora… si c'était la personne de ta vie, elle ne t'aurait pas repoussé. Ce n'est tout simplement pas lui, argumenta Roxas.

-C'est faux ! le détrompa Sora, les larmes aux yeux. C'est lui, c'est l'homme de ma vie. C'est mon grand amour. J'ai toujours comparé tous mes autres flirts à lui. C'était toujours lui qui avait le dessus ! C'est l'amour de ma vie et sans lui…. Sans lui…

Sora ne put finir de parler, s'étranglant dans ses sanglots. Alors il se jeta dans les bras de son frère et pleura enfin toutes les larmes de son corps en ne cessant de répéter « pourquoi ? « et « ce n'est pas juste ».

Roxas se contenta de serrer son frère le plus fort possible et de l'écouter. Sora ne demandait pas de réponse de toute façon. Il avait seulement besoin de sa présence et de son soutient. Roxas était malade de voir son jumeau dans cet état et il n'y pouvait malheureusement pas grand-chose. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il y avait d'autres personnes prêtes à l'aimer, qu'un jour il rencontrerait forcément son âme-sœur avec laquelle il partagerait sa vie et qu'en comparaison son amour pour Riku semblerait bien fade. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça car il savait qu'il se trompait. Sora n'aimerait jamais personne autant qu'il aimait Riku, c'était évident. Alors il serrait son frère contre son cœur pour le réconforter et passa le reste de la nuit avec lui, veillant sur son court sommeil entrecoupé de longs sanglots. Un cœur brisé est la plus incurable des maladies qui puissent exister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Sora se présenta tout de même en cours. Il avait le teint livide, les yeux bouffis et ne parvenait pas à capter la moindre phrase. Shiki et Neku se firent du souci mais il refusa de s'expliquer, partant aussitôt les cours finis. Le midi, il retrouva, Roxas, Naminé, Kairi et Axel à la cafétéria, comme d'habitude. Il ne put rien avaler. Il s'apprêtait à se confronter à Riku et il se sentait malade rien que d'y penser. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Mais l'argenté ne se présenta pas de tout le repas. Et Joshua leur appris par la suite qu'il n'était même pas venu en cours. Roxas dévisagea son frère, inquiet par sa réaction tandis que le visage de Kairi se décomposa. Riku semblait avoir fait son choix.

Mais Sora ne fit aucun commentaire. Il semblait complètement éteint. Et les jours qui suivirent ne virent pas son état s'arranger. Axel lui-même commençait à se faire beaucoup de souci et débarqua un soir dans sa chambre pour l'entraîner à une soirée étudiante. Sora ne parvint pas à se soustraire de la poigne du rouquin et fut contraint de l'accompagner à la dite soirée au cours de laquelle il ne s'amusa pas du tout.

-Il lui faut du temps, expliqua Roxas à Axel, le lendemain.

-Je sais, mais ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Et cet imbécile de Riku qui a disparu du campus depuis quatre jour et ne se pointe même plus en cours. Si je l'attrape, je l'étrangle.

-ça ne servirait à rien, il n'est pas plus fautif que Sora dans cette situation, temporisa Roxas. Et c'est même plus sage de sa part d'être parti. Sora n'aurait pas supporté de le voir tous les jours après ce qui vient de se passer.

Axel soupira.

-Je déteste cette situation. Sora et Riku me manquent. Leur complicité me manque.

Roxas haussa les épaules. A lui aussi les deux garçons lui manquaient. Sora était peut-être toujours là physiquement mais d'esprit, il était totalement absent. Il tentait quelques maigres sourires de temps en temps. Mais ce n'était guère convaincant. Le blond savait qu'il faudrait du temps à son frère pour s'en remettre mais il espérait que cela ne serait pas trop long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus d'une semaine. Sora n'avait plus trop la notion du temps mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était fait repousser par Riku. Plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de l'argenté. Plus d'une semaine qu'il se traînait comme une larve et ne vivait plus. C'était peu. Et beaucoup à la fois.

Il devait aller en cours mais il n'en n'eut pas le courage. Il envoya sa formation au diable et décida de rester pelotonner au fin fond de son lit. Il en avait bien besoin. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser et il se sentait vidé.

Il somnola légèrement, jusqu'à ce que deux coups tapés à sa porte le fassent émerger. Il décida de les ignorer et de faire le mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, les coups recommencèrent.

-Va-t-en Roxas ! aboya Sora.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être son frère qui ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul à se morfondre. Jusqu'à présent Sora avait suivi ses conseils, mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de désobéir et de broyer du noir chez lui.

Comme les coups devenaient plus insistants, Sora balança ses couvertures pour se lever et ouvrir la porte, bien décidé à envoyer paître son jumeau.

Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, s'apprêtant à hurler une tirade bien sentie lorsque les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

En face de lui, ne se tenait non pas Roxas et ses yeux bleu marine mais Riku et ses yeux verts lagon.

Sora déglutit péniblement, les bras ballant le long du corps, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Ri…ku… ?

L'argenté le fixait, l'air gêné.

-Tu es là… j'avais peur que tu sois déjà parti en cours. Mais comme tu es du genre à te préparer à la dernière minute, j'ai pensé que j'avais une chance de t'intercepter.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le châtain en croisant les bras sur le buste. Ça fait une semaine que tu as disparu.

-Tu me laisses entrer ? demanda presque timidement son cousin.

Sora se gratta le sommet du crâne puis poussa un soupir en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

-Installe-toi, je vais me changer, dit-il à son cousin avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Recevoir Riku en bas de pyjama et torse-nu ne lui semblait pas la tenue la plus adaptée.

Il en profita également pour se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents. Quand il revint dans sa chambre/salon, Riku se tenait près de la petite baie vitrée et regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait ramassé les couvertures que Sora avait jetées sur le sol et les avait négligemment posées sur le lit.

Sora observa quelques secondes le jeune homme et comme il s'y attendait, il le trouvait toujours aussi beau, désirable et fascinant. Puis il s'ébroua et se força à prendre la parole.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il.

C'est sûr, ça allait faire progresser les choses, ça. ! Bravo Sora pour tes idées constructives!

Comme Riku refusait, il se dirigea vers son frigo et se servit un grand verre de lait.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? reprit-il.

Il se surprit à avoir une voix ferme et à afficher un visage dur. Pas une seule fois il ne montra son désarroi et les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Et pourtant, dire qu'il était chamboulé était un euphémisme.

Riku le contempla du coin de l'œil avant de prendre la parole.

-Sora, tu me connais. Je suis quelqu'un de posé et de plutôt réfléchi. Et j'ai toujours plus ou moins fait ce que les gens attendaient de moi.

Sora acquiesça.

-Et…

Riku se mit à tourner en rond, nerveux.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis absolument pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas aussi impulsif, aussi entier. Quand tu prends une décision, toi, tu fonces sans vraiment faire attention aux dommages collatéraux. Moi, même si je sais me battre pour défendre mes convictions, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, d'analyser afin d'être certain d'avoir fait le bon choix avant d'agir. C'est ma façon de fonctionner.

-Je le sais tout ça, répondit Sora qui ne voyait absolument pas où Riku voulait en venir.

-De plus, lorsque nous étions enfant, c'était mon devoir de prendre soin de toi et de te protéger. Parce-que je suis ton cousin. Et ton aîné.

-Merci de me le rappeler. Mais, je ne suis plus un enfant tu sais. Tu peux arrêter de me surveiller, rétorqua le châtain.

-Je sais…. Soupira Riku. Je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et j'ai tourné le problème dans tous les sens.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De cette histoire, Sora, s'emporta Riku. J'y ai pensé jour et nuit. Sans jamais arriver à trouver une solution satisfaisante.

-Mais une solution à quoi ? s'impatienta le châtain.

Il était complètement paumé. Ils parlaient de quoi au juste ?

-ça m'a étonné car d'habitude, je finis toujours pas trouver une solution, continua l'argenté sans relever la question de son cadet. Mais là, rien. Je ne savais pas comment gérer cette situation. Et puis… j'ai fini par écouter mon cœur. Et j'ai compris. Si je n'arrive pas à trouver de solution satisfaisante, c'est parce-que pour une fois, mon cœur et ma raison ne sont pas d'accord. Ils sont même en complète contradiction.

-Riku, je suis perdu, avoua Sora en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Et honnêtement je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir et à élucider tes énigmes. Alors….

Riku ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il saisit le poignet de Sora et le tira à lui. Surpris, Sora se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'argenté. Il leva ses yeux bleu nuit vers lui et le dévisagea.

-Riku….

-Sora, ce que je veux te dire c'est que ma raison me dit que ce n'est pas bien, que je ne devrais pas en avoir envie et cessez de te voir pour ne plus te faire souffrir… mais mon cœur, lui, me dit le contraire.

-Que… ?

Riku saisit le menton du jeune homme et le dévora des yeux.

-Je pense à toi tout le temps Sora. Je ne supporte pas que tu t'intéresses à d'autres que moi. Je ne veux pas que d'autres personne te touche. Je veux être le seul qui compte pour toi. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec toi. Et quand je te vois, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et de te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que ça ne se fait pas, que c'est immoral, mon cœur, lui, se moque pas mal de la morale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire là ?

Riku appuya son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis et demanda presque timidement.

-Redonne-moi une chance.

-Mais…. Et le fait qu'on soit cousin ? C'est pas ça qui te gênait ?

-Oui, mais en définitive pas autant que le fait de vivre sans toi. On ne porte pas le même nom de famille, alors tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir pour notre lien de sang. Et puis, même s'ils le savent, tant pis pour ceux qui ne l'acceptent pas.

-Et notre famille.

Riku haussa les épaules.

-C'est un risque à prendre. J'ai envie de tenter. Et si elle ne nous autorise pas cette relation on ira vivre loin et on ne la verra plus. Tant que je t'aie auprès de moi, alors ça me convient. Le reste n'a pas d'importance parce-que… c'est toi que j'aime, avoua-t-il doucement.

Sora ne cessait d'écarquiller les yeux de surprises en écoutant son cousin. Il avait l'impression que la flamme qui s'était éteinte en lui, renaissait de plus en plus forte à mesure que l'aîné parlait.

-Tu… quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il de surprise.

-Je t'aime, lui répéta-t-il d'une voix assurée. J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de le réaliser, j'en suis désolé. Je ne fouillais pas au bon endroit. Mais la solution était là, au fond de mon cœur. Tu as toujours été ma priorité mais jusqu'à ce tu m'ouvres les yeux grâce à ta déclaration, je ne l'avais pas compris. Et pourtant, ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement différent de ce que je ressens pour Roxas, comment aies-je pu mettre autant de temps pour le saisir?

Complètement ébahi d'entendre le si silencieux Riku lui ouvrir son cœur, Sora le contemplait bouche-bée. Son esprit avait du mal à analyser la situation.

-Alors, Sora ? demanda Riku, un peu inquiété par son silence.

-Embrasse-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Riku sourit, soulagé et se pencha légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur la bouche qui lui faisait tant envie. Et cette fois, ce fut un vrai baiser dans lequel était transmis tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Pas un baiser entaché par la passion, la colère ou la frustration. C'était au contraire doux et enivrant. Et ce fut une explosion.

Sora s'était attendu à tout mais certainement pas à ça. Le premier baiser avait été bien à sa façon. Mais ce second baiser fut tout simplement meilleur. Il était parfait. Leur façon de remuer les lèvres, leur cadence s'adaptait totalement l'une à l'autre. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais connu d'autres personnes avant. Lorsqu'ils y mirent fin, pour reprendre leur souffle, Sora constata que son cousin pensait la même chose que lui. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés dans une autre vie et qu'ils en avaient gardé le souvenir.

Le châtain poussa doucement Riku sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-N'allons pas trop vite, rit l'argenté alors que Sora l'embrassait dans le cou.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais je veux te découvrir. Je veux savourer cet instant. En compensation de toutes les larmes que tu m'as fait verser ces derniers jours.

Riku pris le visage de son cadet entre ses paumes et le fixa intensément avec un air profondément désolé.

-Pardonne-moi. Je te promets dorénavant de me donner à fond pour te rendre heureux.

Sora rit. Et l'embrassa. Il était déjà heureux. C'était comme si les nuages noirs de son ciel tourmenté venaient de s'évanouir grâce à son cousin. Riku était revenu. Il l'aimait et pour lui, il était prêt à transgresser les règles. C'était sans doute la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse lui donner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Sora se réveilla dans les bras de Riku. Ils avaient passé toute la journée de la veille ensemble, s'expliquant, parlant de leurs projets et de la façon dont-ils allaient mener leur relation. Sora avait découvert avec joie, qu'après avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur son amour pour lui, Riku n'était pas le moins enthousiaste des deux. Peut-être le plus raisonnable et le plus posé. Mais certainement pas le plus frigide. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout, les câlins plus que bouillants qu'ils avaient partagés au cours de la journée, achevèrent de convaincre le plus jeune que Riku était sincère dans sa démarche et qu'une fois sa décision prise, il ne reviendrait pas dessus. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent le studio ce matin-là et avant de se séparer devant le portail de l'école d'aéronautique, l'argenté scella leurs lèvres devant les autres élèves, officialisant leur couple aux yeux de tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas était assis à la cafétéria en compagnie de ses amis. Il guettait l'arrivée imminente de Sora. La veille son frère n'était pas venu et il avait appris qu'il n'avait pas assisté au cours non plus. Roxas avait voulu se rendre à son studio mais Axel l'en avait empêché. Il lui avait demandé de le laisser faire son deuil, seul, lui promettant que si Sora ne se présentait pas le lendemain, alors ils y iraient le chercher ensemble. C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, Roxas attendait impatiemment l'entrée de son frère, prêt à se lever pour aller le sortir du fin fond de sa chambre si jamais il ne se présentait pas.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas besoin de recourir à un tel procédé car son frère pénétra dans la cafétéria de sa démarche tranquille. Et Roxas cru s'étrangler de surprise en remarquant que Sora affichait un grand sourire et semblait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde tellement il rayonnait.

-Qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna Axel assis près de lui. Où est le mort-vivant qui nous a tenu compagnie toute la semaine ?

-Riku est avec lui, chuchota Naminé en désignant l'argenté qui l'accompagnait.

Axel se grattait la tête, l'air perplexe tandis qu'un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de Roxas. Il avait noté la façon dont Sora et Riku se regardaient et il avait vu la main protectrice et possessive que de temps en temps l'argenté pressait sur la chute des reins de son cadet. Un inconnu pouvait n'y voir qu'une marque d'amitié mais Roxas, lui, savait que cela représentait bien plus que ça.

-Salut la compagnie ! les salua Sora en prenant place à leur table.

-Sora… tu as l'air d'aller… mieux, observa Kairi.

-Riku ! Où étais-tu ? lui reprocha Axel.

-J'avais besoin… de réfléchir, répondit laconiquement l'argenté.

Puis Sora et lui se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Et il y avait tellement de tendresse et d'amour dans ce regard, qu'Axel lui-même comprit la situation.

-Non ? murmura-t-il ému.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! applaudit Naminé tandis que sa cousine souriait de toutes ses dents.

Les deux garçons prirent place côte à côte à la table de leurs amis. Ils s'apprêtaient à répondre aux questions pressantes de ces derniers, lorsqu'une silhouette gracieuse s'approcha d'eux.

-Riku ! fit Joshua. Où étais-tu passé ? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu as disparu. Je commençais à me faire beaucoup de souci.

Sora fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents. De nature plutôt impulsive, il s'apprêtait à faire dégager l'importun mais n'en n'eut pas l'occasion. En effet, Riku lui saisit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de brandir leurs paumes jointes sous le regard stupéfait de Joshua.

-Il fallait que je réfléchisse à certaines choses et que je prenne une décision importante.

Joshua secoua la tête, d'un air peu convaincu.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

Sora n'y tenant plus, rétorqua :

-Tu as parfaitement compris, il me semble. On est ensemble ! Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser tranquille.

-Mais… vous êtes cousins, répondit Joshua en fronçant le nez.

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, ça ne te concerne pas ! riposta le plus jeune.

Riku lui caressa doucement le dos de la main avec le pouce pour qu'il se calme. Avant d'affirmer devant Joshua :

-Ce sont nos affaires.

Joshua afficha une petite moue chagrinée.

-Riku… je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Sora, piqué au vif, voulut répondre mais une fois de plus, Riku prit la parole avant lui.

-Je regrette Joshua. Cela ne s'explique pas. J'aime sa spontanéité et son impulsivité. J'aime son énergie et son attitude positive. J'aime sa sensibilité et la façon dont il prend soin des gens en général, sans rien attendre en retour et sa facilité à se faire des amis n'importe où et n'importe quand. J'aime être à ses côtés et juste le regarder.

Joshua, peu désireux d'en entendre davantage et sachant qu'il était dénué de plusieurs de ces qualités, tourna aussitôt les talons et partit d'un pas ferme.

Riku se tourna vers Sora, une petite lueur amusée au fond des prunelles.

-Et puis tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ou de parler. Il faut bien que je sois là pour te surveiller.

Sora voulut protester mais l'argenté pris les devants et l'embrassa tendrement devant leurs amis.

Le cadet devint rouge tomate et plongea aussitôt le regard dans son assiette tandis que d'un ton décontracté, Riku se mit à interroger Axel sur les événements ayant eu lieu au cours de la semaine passée.

Roxas se leva pour prendre place derrière son frère. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe. Sora tressaillit, surpris. Les démonstrations affectives étaient très rares chez son jumeau.

-C'est bon de te revoir comme avant. Je suis content que tu sois enfin heureux, murmura le blond avant de se détacher de lui et de reprendre sa place.

Et alors que Riku posait une main possessive sur sa cuisse tout en poursuivant sa conversation, Sora réalisa pleinement la chance qu'il avait d'être entouré d'amis aussi fidèles et de pouvoir vivre enfin sa grande histoire d'amour avec l'homme de sa vie.

Le plus dur serait d'obtenir la bénédiction de leur famille mais tant qu'ils étaient toujours aussi bien entourés, il ne doutait pas Riku et lui pourraient franchir tous les obstacles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Bonus Tendresse**

Sora était assis sur le canapé, dans le salon de Riku et regardait un épisode de son animé préféré qui passait sur l'une des six chaînes disponibles de la télévision.

Son petit copain et accessoirement cousin n'allait pas tarder à rentrer des cours. Cela faisait plus de six mois que les deux garçons étaient ensemble et s'il leur arrivait de se chamailler, comme tous les couples, leur relation se déroulait à merveille. A sa plus vive surprise, Sora en fréquentant Riku, avait appris à le connaître encore mieux et en était davantage tombé amoureux. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible quelques mois en arrière, pensant qu'il avait déjà atteint le niveau maximum sur l'échelle des sentiments mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il était encore plus raide dingue de son petit copain. Et à sa plus grande joie, l'inverse semblait complètement réciproque. Les deux jeunes gens vivaient quasiment ensemble maintenant, alternant les appartements. Une semaine ils vivaient chez Riku, l'autre chez Sora. Cela dépendait des nécessités de chacun. Et leur petit groupe d'ami, ne trouvait rien à y redire et les soutenaient toujours autant. Roxas était même leur premier supporter.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'assumer cette relation sur le campus et même s'ils ne s'affichaient pas aux yeux de tous, lorsqu'ils avaient la possibilité de se balader main dans la main ou bien de s'embrasser dans les lieux publics sans avoir à subir des regards réprobateurs, ils n'hésitaient pas à le faire. Mais deux personnes du même sexe ensemble, ça choquait encore les puritains.

Terra et Aqua n'avaient absolument pas été surpris d'apprendre l'évolution de leur relation. Et ils les avaient même chaleureusement félicités. Ventus avait, pour sa part, donner une grande claque dans l'épaule de Sora en disant « C'est donc 'elle', la personne que tu aimes depuis des années ! Et dire que je croyais que tu parlais d'une fille ». Puis il avait ajouté que Sora avait bon goût en accompagnant sa tirade d'un clin d'œil de connivence. C'est ainsi que Terra, Aqua et Ventus s'étaient vu totalement intégré à la bande et que Kairi leur avait offert à leur tour des pendentifs porte-bonheur en forme de clef.

Sora entendit la porte de la poignée tourner et détourna la tête du poste de télévision pour voir Riku rentrer dans son appartement. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de se débarrasser de ses affaires et de se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Comment se sont passé tes cours ? s'enquit-il en allant se servir un verre d'eau.

-Plutôt bien. Bon, on m'a annoncé une série d'examens pour la semaine prochaine, ça m'a un peu gâché la journée. Mais à part ça, ça va, affirma Sora tout sourire.

-Et tu ne devrais pas commencer à réviser cette série d'examens ? demanda l'argenté, mi-taquin, mi-sérieux.

-Mouais… répondit Sora en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

Riku et lui ne fonctionnaient pas du tout de la même façon au sujet du travail scolaire. Riku aimait commencer ses révisions le plus tôt possible tandis que Sora s'agitait généralement à la dernière minute. Il préférait donc éviter le sujet et d'éventuelles remontrances en plongeant dans son animé. Quelle idée aussi de lui avoir révélé qu'il allait avoir des contrôles ?

L'argenté poussa un peu Sora, surprenant ce dernier et prit place derrière lui. Ses bras l'enlacèrent tandis qu'il nichait son menton dans son cou.

-Et tu ne trouves donc rien de mieux que de regarder cet animé ?

-C'est un inédit. Il y a un passage super important, mentit Sora.

-Vraiment ? Le héros va faire sa déclaration d'amour à son ami déserteur ? se moqua Riku.

-On sait jamais !

-L'espoir fait vivre, pouffa-t-il en embrassant le creux de son cou.

Ce qui électrisa le châtain.

Il tenta néanmoins de garder la tête froide et de s'intéresser à l'épisode. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une rediffusion et il le connaissait par cœur. Mais si Riku apprenait qu'il préférait glander devant un épisode qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois au lieu de commencer à réviser, il allait lui faire la morale.

Néanmoins, son aîné avait l'air d'avoir les idées très loin de ces préoccupations pour l'heure. Le nez plongé dans les petits cheveux à la base de la nuque de Sora, il semblait s'enivrer de son parfum.

-J'aime ton odeur, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Ce qui fila des frissons d'une incroyable sensualité au jeune homme.

Lentement, Riku parsema son cou de baiser avant d'attraper le lobe de son oreille et de se mettre à le suçoter. Attisé par les douces caresses, Sora avait complètement déconnecté de son animé. Ses poils se hérissaient agréablement sur sa peau et une partie de son anatomie commençait elle aussi à défier les lois de la gravité. Conscient d'avoir totalement attiré son attention, Riku grignota doucement son oreille avant de redescendre doucement le long de son cou, sa langue traçant un doux sillon jusqu'à la jonction avec son épaule tandis que ses doigts effleuraient sa nuque, jouant avec les petits cheveux situés à sa base.

Sora ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait plus vite et son épiderme semblait en feu là où l'argenté le touchait. Le châtain avait découvert au cours de ces derniers mois, que son petit copain était quelqu'un de terriblement sensuel. Il adorait attiser son désir par des petits jeux et des caresses à l'apparence innocentes mais teinté d'un profond érotisme pour qui savait où regarder.

Riku fit descendre l'une de ses mains le long de la cuisse de son compagnon, provoquant de doux frissons à travers le pantalon avant de la diriger vers son membre déjà durci .

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est grave si tu rates la fin de ton épisode ? demanda-t-il d'une voix profondément rauque en accentuant la pression sur l'entre-jambe de son amant.

Sora renversa la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Non, j'ai déjà vu la fin.

-Je croyais qu'il était inédit ? s'étonna Riku.

Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant sa gaffe. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle trop !

Il se tourna totalement vers son petit copain qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il positionna un de ses genoux pile-poil entre les cuisses de ce dernier, pressant de ce fait la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Riku grogna de surprise et de plaisir.

-Promis, je commencerais mes révisions demain, déclara-t-il avant de lui donner un profond baiser.

Riku lui donna une petite fessée érotique qui le fit légèrement gémir.

-Tu as de la chance, j'ai vraiment trop envie de toi pour te faire la morale, déclara son aîné en l'enlaçant.

Sora sourit alors que son petit copain lui retirait son tee-shirt pour dévorer son torse de baiser.

Heureusement que sur son plan-là, Riku était comme lui et possédait une libido exacerbée. Une fois de plus il se sortait d'une situation un peu délicate grâce à l'appétit insatiable qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ventus avait raison, l'amour c'est magnifique !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIN**

_Voilà, c'est fini. A vous d'imaginer comment la relation de Sora et Riku sera accueillie par leur famille._

_Vous remarquerez que dans le bonus, j'utilise dorénavant le terme de « petit-copain » et très rarement celui de « cousin » pour montrer qu'ils sont totalement passés au-dessus de cette entrave. Et non, je n'ai pas voulu aller au-delà dans leur rapport intime, une fois de plus c'est à vous d'imaginer_.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma première expédition dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts. J'espère que le résultat vous aura plu. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction et faire vivre tous ces personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement.


End file.
